Bifurcacion 2
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Secuela de "Condenados a vida". Ciencia ficción dura. Yaoi. T a veces, M a veces.
1. 1 That's why I choose solitude

1

**1**

**That´s why I choose solitude**

_Secuela de Condenados a vida; lo cierto es que alguien me pidió, después de leer la Bifurcación 1, que escribiese algo que "hiciera feliz a Toushiro". Supongo que éste es el resultado; ante todo, la primera vez que uso lo que sé de ciencia ficción, en un yaoi. La condena de vida de Ichimaru Gin, justa y como la tiene que vivir. Un agradecimiento especial a __/u/987932/__, Jane, por sus comentarios en "Correspondencia", que me ayudaron especialmente, en la corrección de éste fic._

_Namasté y gracias anticipadas por leerlo _

-Mira, papi! Mira!!- la mariposa negra, ribeteada de perlas azules, se posó sobre los dedos de la niña. Ichimaru sintió que el corazón se le encogía, al verla.

Bajo el sol, tirado en el pasto, los jeans, la ligera camisa de lino y los spassglass Prada, que protegían sus frágiles ojos del ultravioleta del Mundo Real, el antiguo shinigami esperaba pasar un domingo tranquilo en compañía de su pequeña hija, ya de cinco años.

Ikkizuru, el overol de verano amarillo salpicado de flores rojas y la carita pecosa, sonreía, la mariposa aleteando levemente en la mano, sin intentar escaparse. Con seguridad, el infernal animalillo percibía su reiatsu. Ichimaru sintió, al ver a la niña, como si un katana de diamante lo atravesara de lado a lado; no podía evitarlo. Ikkizuru era una calca adorable de Izuru, con los mismos ojos escarlata de Gin

…_Dios mío…dónde estás, okashi? Nos has dejado tan solos…miento…miento como siempre; hablo por mí, porque Ikki no te conoció y sólo sabe que estás en el cielo y que, tal vez, algún día renazcas…pero yo…dime, qué hago? Dónde encuentro tu boca, para besarte? Dónde está tu cuerpo suave, para enterrarme en él y oírte gemir mi nombre? Sabes? Le pedí a Unohane un mechón de tus cabellos y los llevo conmigo, a todos lados, enlazados a tu insignia de teniente; duermo con ese fetiche, aún huelen a jazmín…como tu piel…duermo abrazado a tu pijama, a tu kimono favorito, el azul, recuerdas? Aún preparo chai de Oolong por las tardes…y aún lo azucaro mucho…y, cuando nadie me oye, lloro; pero no lo hago por ti…tu estás en paz, no. Lo hago por mí…soy un perro sin dueño…te extraño…te amaba tanto… todos los días me reprocho no habértelo hecho sentir, no haberte hecho el amor más veces, no haberte dado más, siendo que me pedías tan poco…_

_A veces, Rangiku viene a verme…sé que no estarás celoso por ello, verdad? De todas formas, poco consuelo puede ofrecerme, nosotros siempre fuímos amigos de supervivencia, ratas del Rukongai, plaga capaz de todo…Ella no eres tú, simplemente y aunque me quiere, no es mas que el afecto de amigos. Ya ni siquiera tenemos sexo; a veces, sólo nos metemos a la terma grande y conversamos. Hablamos de todo lo que ha pasado en estos años en que no has estado aquí; el fin de la guerra, el ascenso de Byakuya como Comandante General –era de esperarse- la muerte del anciano Yama, el matrimonio obvio de Ichigo e Ishida, los votos de Rukia, como monja, en el pequeño monasterio budista de Karakura –te diré, estaba seguro de que terminaría de esa forma…aunque es gracioso verla con su cabeza pelada y su manto naranja…siempre he creído que Kaien tuvo que ver en esa conversión…me creerás capaz de tanta filosofía?_

_¡__Ikki se parece terriblemente a ti! Es una contradicción para mí, la adoro y a la vez, me duele mirarla, porque es como si te mirase, sin tenerte. Me encanta verla saltar, todas las mañanas, lista para ir al preescolar; habla ya 3 idiomas, el nuestro, el indispensable inglés vulgar, que es necesario en el Mundo Real y el que se usa en el país donde hemos elegido establecernos…_

Por más que Gin trató de no hacerle caso a Ikki, no lo logró. La mano suave de la pequeña en su mejilla, toda cabellitos rubios y peinados como los de Gin, los ojos rasgadísimos y enormes a la vez, botones de rojo brillante, mirándolo fijo, lo volvieron a la realidad. Ikki tenía la expresión mas dulce que se pueda imaginar, toda una chibi…

-Papi…lo extrañas, verdad? No estés triste…

Gin se sobresaltó al escuchar a la pequeña; era tan obvio? Esta no perdió la sonrisa

-Yo…recuerdo…-Gin la escuchó, atentamente- su corazón…

Gin tuvo que contener el llanto; Izuru la había protegido del ataque de Aizen con todas sus fuerzas y habilidades sin lograrlo y, al morir, había mantenido a Ikki cerca de su corazón…y la pequeña recordaba ese sonido. Aizen había herido a Ikkizuru seriamente y ésa era la razón de la prótesis en su rodilla izquierda; éste había casi cortado su pequeña pierna. Uryuu Ishida le había hecho un adorno de flores bordadas al aparato que la sostenía y con ello, Ikki logró la envidia de todas las pequeñas amiguillas de la escuela, antes que su lástima por llevar la prótesis. Ni Unohane ni Urahara ni la misma Inoue habían logrado componer el daño hecho por una espada con veneno de hollow y Gin esperaba que el crecimiento y los médicos de Ryuken Ishida lo consiguieran. En tanto, entrenarla, hacerla nadar y bailar y malcriarla –bueno, eso sí que no era su culpa- con regalos y paseos y mil cosas por parte de todo el Gotei 13, eran de las cosas que alegraban su vida.

Por eso, Gin no quería tocar la mariposa; sabía que traía noticias de la Sociedad de Almas y no se le antojaba recibirlas…besó a la niña

-Oi oi!! A tu mami no le gustaría vernos tristes…ven, dámela

La mariposa cambió de manos y tintineó tres mensajes en la mente de Gin

"Hola, Ichimaruuuu!! No huyas como siempre y espérame la próxima semana!! Iremos al Mundo Real, de compras y ví unas zapatillas preciosas para Ikki-chan, en el catálogo que me mandó Hanatarou!! Duerme bien y come algo…estás poniéndote flaco y ya no vivimos en el Rukongai, deberías aprovecharte…Besos"

Reconoció la firma espiritual de Matsumoto

"Yourishiko, Ichimaru…espero que los libros que mandó Rukia para Ikki-chan sean útiles. No soy quien para aconsejarte al respecto; elige lo que te pueda servir. Onii-san me pide que te recuerde las palabras de Kaien, sobre dónde tenemos el corazón…No sé a qué se refiera. Sayonara y besos a la pequeña.

Kuchiki Byakuya"

Gin saltó, un poco asombrado; su antiguo colega, tan formal como siempre, tan estricto y apegado a las leyes y a las normas como para poner su firma completa en un simple mensaje y tan viudo como él, había dejado de serlo…para casarse con su fukutaichou, Abarai Renji, al fin. Ese mensaje tenía doble intención, aunque Gin no lograba pescarla. Tocó a la mariposa una vez más

"Mushi mushi, Ichimaru tai…Ichimaru Gin…me pregunto si podría pasar a verte hoy, por la tarde…Matsumoto me dejó unas cosas para…Ikki-chan y tengo que ir al Mundo Real, por un asunto…ojalá y puedas confirmarme al intercom. Arigato"

Pues…¡Vaya que estaban de sorpresas! De Matsumoto, el mensaje era de los de siempre; no había una venta de temporada que aquella descocada no quisiera aprovechar, llenando el closet de Ikkizuru de juguetes, ropa y cosas inútiles. El de Byakuya…ya lo analizaría después…pero…Toushiro?

Hitsugaya siempre se había mantenido distante de él, y más después del suicidio de Hinamori. Desde antes de que Ikkizuru naciera, no había vuelto a verle y era el único que no se había presentado a conocer a la pequeña

_Si derramas una sola gota de la sangre de Hinamori, te mataré, Ichimaru Gin_

Bien, afortunada o desafortunadamente –para Hinamori- no había sido él quien derramase su sangre, sino Aizen y luego, ella misma, cuando éste muriera. No era un asunto de pensarse mucho; qué habría mandado Matsumoto ahora?

Miró el reloj, las tres y cuarto

-Oi oi…no tienes hambre?

Los ojitos de Ikki brillaron

-Hot dogs? Y helado?

Gin fingió cara de enojo

-Eso es tan sano como las ratas que yo comía en el Rukongai…

-Aghhh…

-Y no les poníamos ketchup…pregunta a Matsumoto

-Eso es horrible! ¡Y no creo que tu y Ran-chan hayan comido ratas!

-Y pececitos dorados…los robábamos de los estanques de los ricos y..

-Papi!

Gin soltó la risa. Abrazándola, sintiendo la calidez y el perfume de la pequeña. Tan frágil. Tan suave. Tan dulce. Tan Kira…

-Está bien…pero sólo porque es domingo. Y luego, hacemos las compras de la semana, te parece?

Ikki se colgó de su cuello

-Eres el mejor papá del mundo!


	2. 2 Bankai y sicosis infantil

2

**2**

**Bankai + sicosis infantil**

_Pensé en este capítulo desde la primera vez que ví el Bankai. Y no podía pasar por alto que de tal palo, tal astilla. Quienes crean que Ikkizuru no se parece a su padre...bueno, la idealizan...no sólo es hija de Kira. Ciencia ficción y conspiraciones diminutas..._

Gin apagó el switch del auto, con la yema de su pulgar. El Bankai Mitsubishi dejó escuchar su seria voz

"Por favor, Ichimaru, desabrocha tu cinturón y espera el click de seguridad"

Gin estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada, ante la voz del auto; era la de Urahara, flamante ingeniero –clandestino, por supuesto- de la marca japonesa y principal creador del automóvil, un híbrido de hidrógeno y biocombustible derivado de la basura. Un aparato digno del dueño de la tienda de dulces, dotado de un computador autónomo que casi, lo hacía manejarse solo. Miró a Ikki; la pequeña se había quedado dormida en su sillita, en el asiento trasero. Suspiró; tenía que bajar las bolsas con las compras de la semana y a la vez, llevar a Ikki en brazos, para no despertarla y mientras pensaba en como iba a cargar con todo, advirtió al joven, cerca de la entrada del garage.

Casi tan alto como él, el cuerpo delgado y fuerte y el inconfundible cabello nevado, Gin reconoció el porte, los ojos verdes y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ni más ni menos que Hitsugaya Toushiro

¡No era posible! ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo, entonces? Hizo un cálculo rápido e involuntario; si Ikki tenía ahora 5 años, Toushiro debería tener 19 o 20, cuando mucho –o ese aspecto, aunque como shinigami, de seguro rayaba en los 150- o al menos, esa edad representaba y ya no era más el capitán niño.

Lo que quedaba de instinto en Gin también le hizo notar que, si de chico era un niño bonito –habría sido un chibi, de sonreír más- se había convertido en un joven bastante atractivo…anuló la sombra de la idea, antes de que ésta fuera consciente.

_Te mataré si algo le pasa a Hinamori, Ichimaru Gin_

-Oi! Hitsugaya Taichou!

-Ichimaru Gin…buenas tardes

No se estrecharon las manos y Gin percibió el aura helada que rodeaba al joven

-Disculpa…permíteme unos minutos –cuando quería, Gin podía ser tan educado y cortante como el mismísimo Byakuya- tengo que llevar todo esto…Bankai…

Toushiro saltó hacia atrás, esperando un ataque y Gin alargó su acostumbrada sonrisa, negando con la cabeza. El coche obedeció y abrió la puerta. Gin le señaló el letrero, bajo el símbolo de la marca; Bankai

_Vaya…pensaste que te atacaría?Ya no soy un shinigami, jovencito…_

"Ichimaru, recuerda que esta semana es necesario hacerme un cambio en los recarburadores de hidrógeno. Y tienen pendiente una cita con el dentista…o prefieres que llame a Hanatarou?"

Toushiro enmudeció doblemente al escuchar la voz de Urahara, proveniente de los parlantes del auto. Gin siguió sonriendo

-Tal vez pueda llevarte el martes…por la tarde. Programa tu entrada al taller; yo veré lo del dentista y de paso…Matsumoto viene el viernes, no te olvides de reservar, tres personas, para la cena…

"Donde siempre?"

-Sí, ya sabes que a Ikki le encanta ese lugar…tienen un estanque y peces dorados –Gin se inclinó y tomó en brazos a Ikki-chan. La pequeñita se aferró a su papá, adormilada y éste tomó un par de las bolsas del supermercado

-Puedo ayudarte…-intervino Toushiro, cargando las otras tres

"Oi oi…computo un 90 de probabilidades de que la persona que está con nosotros es el capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro?" preguntó el Bankai. Gin asintió, mientras el visor de la cámara central enfocaba cuidadosamente sus lentes sobre el joven capitán. Ikki-chan despertó y miró a Hitsugaya

-¡Hola! –sonrió primorosamente- ¿Quién es este chico tan lindo, papi?

Toushiro se sonrojó, involuntariamente. Gin besó a su hija en la mejilla

-Ah, despertaste, pequeña perezosa…este chico es el capitán del 10º Escuadrón, Hitsugaya Toushirou; taichou, ella es Kira Ikkizuru, mi hija…

-Ooooh! ¡Eres Shiro-chan! ¡Ran-chan me habló de ti! Dijo que eras un niño precioso y adorable…no estás muy grande?

Gin contuvo la risa y Toushiro evitó fruncir el ceño, aunque no pudo hacer lo mismo con su sonrojo.

-Yourishiko, Ikkizuru-chan, el placer es mío…y bueno…es que ya crecí…

Toushiro no pudo dejar de advertir la dulzura en la mirada de la pequeña, inocente de los crímenes de su padre y de la muerte del hombre que la había concebido y llevado en sí. Notó también su pequeña pierna, aún deforme, estirada por la prótesis y el cuidado con el que Gin la cargaba. Notó la expresión de éste tras los anteojos y las marcas que muchas noches de llanto habían dejado en su rostro, pese a su infaltable sonrisa. Notó como la fuerza física que lo distinguía, pese a su delgadez, parecía disminuída bajo el peso de su pena.

Todo ello le sacudió profundamente; éste no era el Ichimaru Gin que recordaba. Se dio cuenta de por qué Matsumoto aún iba a verle y de por qué prácticamente todos los que él conocía intentaban facilitarle las cosas.

Y sin embargo, el viejo Yama ya se los había dicho; aunque Gin quisiera, no podía escapar de su condena a vida. Toushiro sintió dos cosas; compasión por el hombre viudo y quebrado que tenía delante, y simpatía por lo que estaba haciendo, vivir por y para su hija…

El departamento de la familia Kira-Ichimaru era amplio, soleado, con un pequeño jardín interior, uno de los 4 penthouses del edificio, y se podía apreciar una hermosa vista de la ciudad desde el ventanal que lo dominaba, casi tan lujoso como la mansión Kuchiki, aunque claro, mucho más pequeño.

Contra todo presagio, Gin había dejado su antiguo trabajo como traficante de drogas y vuelto a la oficina de la Bolsa de Valores, usando la astucia, capacidad de mentir –y de matar- que lo caracterizaba, para borrar sus huellas criminales y vivir honradamente. Pocos podían creerlo hasta verlo y Toushiro no terminaba de asombrarse.

Al entrar, advirtió el retrato enorme sobre la chimenea; Izuru, aún con el uniforme de la academia del Seireitei y Gin, con el de fukutaichou. Sobre la baja mesita, al frente de ésta, había más fotos de ambos y varias de Izuru con su pequeña en brazos. Junto al ventanal, el pequeño jardín interior, teniendo como marco exterior el paisaje de la ciudad. Toushiro notó, en éste, la pequeña columna conmemorativa con la inscripción

_**Kira Izuru**_

_**Marzo 27, 1200**_

_**Noviembre 3, 2010**_

_**Amado madre y esposo**_

_**Kami-sama**_

_**se ha llevado a su ángel**_

Toushiro notó las huellas de incienso recientes y el cuidadoso arreglo del pequeño jardín, ikebana en un lado y zen, en el otro.

Recordaba a un Ichimaru perezoso, que siempre le hacía trampas a Kira para dejarle todo el trabajo y que dormía buena parte del día. Este hombre, que atendía a una niña –la cual lucía cuidada y querida y limpia- a su propia casa –en el mismo estado de impecable orden- y a su trabajo, evidentemente no era el mismo.

Ayudó a Gin a vaciar las bolsas e Ikki se dio a conversar con él, como si fueran viejos amigos

-Eí, Shiro-chan! ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! – y llevándolo a la estancia principal, arrastró lo que parecía una caja grande de juguetes- este oso…me lo regaló Ran-chan…y éstas flores de acá, las hizo Ishida-kun y mira ésta foto…has visto que cabellos más raros tiene tío Ichigo? Ah, y mira…éstas somos yo y Yachiru-san, en la fiesta que nos hizo tía Rukia y Byakushi-kun…y éstas plumas –las puso sobre sus cejas- me las regaló Ayasegawa-san- cada cosa que sacaba de la caja, se la ponía encima o se la mostraba a Toushiro, haciéndolo sentarse sobre la gruesa alfombra del salón, mientras Gin preparaba té. Shiro-chan sintió una levísima punzada de envidia. Después de todo, él difícilmente había tenido niñez

-Veo…que tienes muchos juguetes

-Oh si! Papi siempre les dice que no me traigan más regalos…pero yo le digo a Ran-chan y a tío Renji que no le obedezcan –Ikki se rió, una copia diminuta de la sonrisa de su padre- no le contarás, verdad?

Toushiro le tendió la mano y ambos enlazaron los meñiques, en señal de complicidad

-Qué bueno que somos amigos, Shiro-chan! Te quedarás a dormir?

Toushiro se desconcertó un poco. Está bien, se desconcertó totalmente…

-Nnnno…claro que no; de dónde sacas eso?

-Oh…bueno, cuando Ran-chan viene, se queda y a veces, duerme con papá…pero sabes? Eso no sirve…

Toushiro ocultó su asombro ante la inocencia y la confesión de la pequeña

-No te entiendo, Ikki-chan

-Oi, eres un poco tonto, neh? Sí, mira, Ran-chan lo abraza y lo mima, para que duerma bien…como cuando tienes miedo y duermes con Neku –sacó un manoseado gato de peluche, al que le faltaba uno de los botones que tenía por ojo. Toushiro entendió entonces. Ikki siguió

-Pero él llora, de todos modos…

-Ah, si?

Ikki le señaló el retrato de la chimenea

-Es por mamá…cree que yo no sé nada de mi mami…mira, ves esto?- y señaló las cicatrices de su pierna maltratada, el músculo apenas unido al hueso, sostenido éste por los ganchos tubulares de la prótesis; una herida espantosa- esto…me lo hizo Aizen…

Toushiro se estremeció. No tanto por lo que dijo sino por cómo lo dijo; como si hubiera dicho que el sol era amarillo

-Y…sabes? Papi cree que yo no sé nada…pero yo lo oí…a él y a Ran-chan. Yo sé por qué veniste…

A éstas alturas, Toushiro estaba estupefacto ¡Vaya con la pequeña! O era más inteligente de lo que se imaginaba o era una copia en pequeño del sicópata de su padre…

-Sí? A…qué crees que vine?

-Ah! Pues…qué no es claro? Ran-chan te mandó para que lo hagas feliz! ¡A papi!- finalizó con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo.

El leve golpe de la bandeja del té sobre la mesita los volvió a los dos a donde estaban y Toushiro intentó no atragantarse y mantener un aspecto normal y no el de un pez al que acaban de sacar del agua. La voz de Gin, su siniestra sonrisa

-Ikki…Shiro-chan no vá a quedarse…así que deja de inventar…ya te he dicho lo que ocurre a los mentirosos…azúcar, Toushiro-san?

_NDA…_

_Bueno, abajo, la foto del Bankai:_

farm4.static./3094/2585142566a85e24df78.jpg?v0

_Algunos detalles cómicos sobre el auto; sí, tiene un motor híbrido, gasolina-hidrógeno. No, sólo se vende en Japón. No, no intento hacer un comercial ni trabajo para Mitsubishi; no podía desperdiciar al auto como personaje. Sí, tiene la voz de Ichimaru Gin y el comercial para televisión, lo hizo él. Sí, puedes comprarlo con la voz de Urahara. Sí, el ingeniero que lo diseñó, se apellida Urahara y es fan rematado de Bleach. Sí, lo presenta Gin porque ambos -el auto y Gin- tienen los ojos rasgados..en el caso del coche, los faros. Y sí, será un personaje importante, ya que si bien Gin ya no tiene a Shinssouh- al menos, no como antes- de todas formas tiene su propio Bankai. Ah, por cierto en la fotografía, en la placa del auto, dice "Ikorosse, shinssouh"...aunque lo mío son las motocicletas, esta idea me encantó... que Ikki sea una intrigosa en pequeño no es mas que puritita herencia, por cierto. Mil gracias a Hara-san, quien me ayudó en toda la investigación del Bankai; arigato goszaimasz. Namasté y gracias por leerme . Espero sus reviews, necesaria sangre para el vampiro interno. El Fantasma. _


	3. 3 What hurts the most

3

**3**

**What hurts the most**

_Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre, de Rascal Flatts. El Gotei 13 pensó que la condena acabaría por subyugar al condenado. Pero a veces, el condenado no lo cree así..._

-¡Oh papá!

Gin la alzó en brazos y la besó en la nariz

-¡Pero yo quiero que Shiro-chan se quede!

-Él vino sólo a dejarnos algo y tiene que irse ya…

-¡NO QUIERO!

-Oi oi, fukutaichou Kira Ikkizuru, la mandaré al calabozo…

-¡No soy "fukutaichou"!

-Tienes razón…pero aquí, el taichou sigo siendo YO, jovencita

La niña hizo un puchero y Gin la bajó al piso, su eterna sonrisa sin alterarse

-Recoge todo eso y vé a jugar, mientras hablo con el capitán…disculpa, capitán, te hemos hecho perder mucho tiempo…

Toushiro se turbó un poco al contestar ¡Vaya pequeña familia!

-Oh...no es así…no; Ichimaru, el Comandante General me pide que te informe de un avance que logró Mayuri…aún es experimental pero bastaría una muestra genética para conseguirlo…

Gin dejó de sonreír por un instante

-Podrías ser más claro?

Toushiro recuperó su seriedad de siempre y, ahora que ya era un adulto, ésta había aumentado

-Unohane nos informó que tienes una…muestra genética de Kira . No nos dijo qué era: sólo insistió en que es viable. El capitán Kuchiki sugiere que se la envíes a Mayuri y que, con la tecnología nueva, éste haga un clon de Kira…no es un gigai, no. Sería un clon exacto, con su edad, sus recuerdos, su forma de ser, todo…

…_todo lo que perdiste…_

…Kuchiki Byakuya pensó en ti…por tu situación personal…pero es tu decisión –le alargó un tubo de ensayo, con su tapa de goma- puedes poner aquí la muestra y entregarla a Matsumoto, cuando ella venga…

Shiro-chan notó como Gin abría los ojos al tomar el tubo. El rostro del zorro perdió astucia y adquirió belleza, una que no era sospechada

-Harías tú lo mismo?

Toushiro pestañeó. Gin abrió su camisa; cubierto el pecho por una venda, a la altura de su corazón, estaba el emblema de teniente de Kira, conteniendo el mechón de sus cabellos –la muestra genética. Se lo arrancó de un tirón y lo puso sobre la mesita. Frente al desconcierto del capitán mas joven del Gotei 13, Gin siguió hablando, mientras abotonaba con calma su camisa; Toushiro notó las marcas rojas de la venda. Con seguridad, Gin jamás se la quitaba…

-Volverías a Hinamori a la vida, si pudieras?

Silencio. La voz de Gin, calmada, pausada, sin sarcasmo alguno

-Yo amaba a Izuru, Toushiro-san…quizá no como todos esperaban o creen que debe ser el amor, pero lo hacía. A mi modo. Lo amé mas que nadie, que yo recuerde. Y fuímos felices; mucho. Él…me adoraba -Gin rió un poco-con seguridad, más de lo que yo me merecía…se habría dejado matar por mí…y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, Toushiro san…era ingenuo…demasiado inocente…y no me digas que no lo sabes…todos nos reíamos de él por eso –sí, tú también- No creo que tengas ni puta idea de lo mucho que lo extraño o de lo que daría por tenerlo conmigo ahora, con nuestra hija…

Su voz se mantuvo clara, sin quebrarse, pese a la dureza de las palabras

-Creen que me condenaron a vivir, Toushiro-san; Yama y Ukitake y Kuchiki y todos ustedes…jamás se les ocurrió pensar que yo NUNCA quise morir, sabes? Aizen quería terminar con la Sociedad de Almas y, si no lo lograba, los mataría a todos…y yo no tenía intenciones de dejarme asesinar por una causa, estúpida o no…pero llegó Izuru y se interpuso…yo no quería amarlo, no quería que me importara, no iba a tener un lado débil del cual Aizen pudiera aprovecharse; eso lo volvería blanco de Aizen y éste, sin dudar, lo mataría. Y eso hizo, en cuanto pudo…

Toushiro se mantuvo expectante, asombrado por la confesión y el modo en como era dicha. Gin tomó aire

-No, Hitsugaya Toushiro. No quiero que alguien me devuelva a Izuru…no sé si soy capaz de perdonarle que se haya dejado matar por mi -rió un poco, como burlándose de sí mismo. Shiro-chan no pudo advertir que sus rasgados ojos estaban rasados de lágrimas- Ikkizuru no lo recuerda ya y…el pasado es inútil, Toushiro-san, no existe…y por duro que sea no tenerle –miró el retrato de Kira- lo prefiero a enloquecer de nuevo, si algo le pasara…yo…no soy bueno para amar a nadie, sin que salga mal parado…mira a mi niña…incluso ella lleva cicatrices por mi culpa…No. Llévate el tubo…

Hitsugaya miró al piso y luego al paisaje desde la ventana; sobre el horizonte de la ciudad se perfilaba un paisaje igualmente contradictorio, una tormenta magnífica de un lado, en contraste con el soleado cielo, en el otro extremo, los volcanes al fondo del impresionante valle y los altísimos edificios de la ciudad más grande del mundo

_Carajo…por qué me mandaron a mí a esto?¿Por qué acepté venir, en primer lugar?_

-Lo has pensado bien?

-Respóndeme tú, Toushiro-san

Este suspiró

-No lo sé, Ichimaru…yo sí volvería a la vida a Hinamori…

Gin soltó la carcajada

-Sí? Para que te pidiera rescatar a Aizen de sus errores? -siguió riendo, pese al azoro del otro- para que te siguiera culpando de lo ocurrido… y volviera a suicidarse cuando se diera cuenta de la realidad? Oh…perdón, pero eso ¡Es estúpido!

Se tardó en dejar de reír y no hizo caso a la ira repentina de Toushiro. La temperatura bajó un par de grados en la sala

-Lo lamento Toushiro…te hicieron venir en vano…y te he hecho perder el tiempo…puedes decirle a Mayuri que se dedique a destazar el alma de otro…Ikki-chan…ven a despedirte, Toushiro ya se va…- se frotó los ojos, secando sus lágrimas, disimuladamente

-No va a quedarse? – apareció Ikki, pijama rosa y Neku en brazos. Shiro-chan sonrió al ver a la pequeña, una verdadera muñeca

-Tal vez en alguna ocasión, Ikki-chan

-Vendrás con tía Rangiku pronto?

-No lo sé…a veces tengo mucho trabajo

Ikkizuru frunció el ceño. Pero no soltó presa

-Oh…pero…no te gustó estar aquí?

Toushiro se agachó hasta quedar a su nivel

-Ikki-chan –enlazó su meñique al de la niña- no te dije que éramos amigos? Si…si tu papá está de acuerdo, tal vez regrese pronto…

Gin lo sabía y suspiró por dentro; menuda tarea le esperaba con esa criatura! Ikkizuru se las ingeniaba siempre para traer gente a casa y, como todos los hijos únicos, manipulaba y movía las cosas hasta que se hacía su voluntad. Y Gin no sabía cómo sentirse por ello, si orgulloso o asustado. La niña despeinó a Toushiro y se colgó de su cuello, feliz, riendo. Toushiro le hizo cosquillas, la alzó y se la entregó a su padre, no sin que ella lo besara en la mejilla, haciendo a Shiro-chan sonrojarse un poco. Al inclinarse la pequeña a besarlo, los dedos de Toushiro rozaron los de Gin. Ese leve roce fue eléctrico para el mas joven, inusitadamente cálido. Ichimaru no pareció notarlo

_Me estoy haciendo de ideas estúpidas…_

Bajó por el elevador y, al pasar junto al garage, el Bankai guiñó sus luces

"Hitsugaya Taichou…"

Toushiro se volvió al auto. Se sintió un poco tonto al responderle

-Qué sucede?

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento al decirle esto…pero, por favor, no se acerque más a esta familia"

Una advertencia extraña…y más, viniendo de quien venía. O mas bien de QUÉ. Toushiro miró al Bankai, calibrando su respuesta

-No son esas mis intenciones, Bankai. Sólo vine aquí cumpliendo órdenes…

"Me alegra. Ichimaru ha sufrido suficiente ya…no querría que usted lo lastimara"

Toushiro comenzó a disgustarse. Primero, Ikkizuru –esa niña!!- con sus suposiciones e ideas y ahora ¡Hasta el auto de Gin lo amenazaba?

-Te aseguro que no lo haré…- y antes de que el auto dijera nada más, Hitsugaya desapareció en dos saltos de shunpo.

_NDA: Bankai me cae bien. Es un metiche; ellos suelen enredar las cosas o arreglarlas. Namasté, por leerme, en verdad. El Fantasma_


	4. 4 Mushi mushi! ¿Quién está mintiendo?

4

**4**

**¡Mushi, mushi! **

**¿Quién está mintiendo?**

_¿Quien miente ahora?_

_Es difícil saberlo. Con seguridad, el único que dice la verdad, es el auto. Un detalle importante, sobre las 3 leyes de la robótica, las inventó Isaac Asimov y las demostró en "Yo, Robot". El libro, no la tergiversación del filme. Bankai usa la 4a ley, "Un robot protegerá a un ser humano...incluso de sí mismo", que de paso, es el principio de la Inteligencia Artificial y está prohibida...rating M, en este capítulo, tenedlo en cuenta, por favor. _

-…No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar…

-Pero…papi…yo quiero que regrese!!

Gin arropó a su hija y acomodó el peluche junto a ella. Neku era un regalo de Shunssui y Nanao-chan, compañero inseparable de Ikki, para dormir

-Ikkizuru…si necesitara a alguien, ya lo habría buscado, no crees?

-Pero…quiero que seas feliz, papi…

-Lo soy; somos felices

-Y mamá?

-Tu mamá está en el cielo y algún día, yo estaré allá con él…

-Y mientras tanto, que harás? Y yo? Todos los niños tienen mamá!!

…_por si no lo sabes, pedazo de tonto…_

Gin enmudeció unos instantes; la lógica de la niña y lo parecida que era a él, para envolver a la gente

-De dónde se te ocurrió eso? ¿Fué Matsumoto?

Ikki se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Neku, frunciendo el ceño

-Ran-chan me dijo que no era bueno que estuvieras triste, que ella no podía hacer que fueras feliz…dijo que te mandaría algo especial…

Gin comprendió de inmediato; Ikki seguramente había pensado que ese "algo", era Toushiro Hitsugaya

-El capitán me trajo algo aquí –le mostró el tubo de cristal, vacío- pero al parecer, no funcionó –sonrió- así que ustedes dos ya pueden olvidarse de eso, si?

Ikki suspiró, un poco triste. Adoraba a su papá y pese a que él no lo creyera, extrañaba a su mami. Su propia inteligencia, tan aguda como la del padre, la hacía mantener todos los detalles de su vida, desde su nacimiento, hasta la terrible muerte de Izuru, guardadas en su memoria. La calidez, el cariño, la sonrisa y la ternura de Izuru no eran imágenes borrosas; le eran tan claras como el día recién pasado. Su rodilla pinchaba un poco, aunque Gin le quitaba la prótesis de soporte todas las noches, no dejaba de dolerle. Incluso, recordaba lo de Aizen…y por ello, se aferraba a Neku. Si lo que había mandado Ran-chan en ese tubo no había servido…qué pasaría ahora? Y…si Gin le estaba mintiendo? ¡Ese zorro! ¡Era un papá mañoso que siempre lograba engañarla! No sabía que hacer. Se quedó dormida. Su sueño era de mariposas negras y cerezos y el Seireitei y golosinas y los brazos fuertes de Izuru, su madre, y su corazón y sus besos…

-0-

Gin la miró sonreír, dormida. Regresó a la sala y recogió la bandeja del té y llevó todo a la cocina, mientras pensaba en Izuru. La hora que faltaba por transcurrir, antes de dormirse, era la peor del día. El diminuto parlante, en el bolsillo superior de la camisa, se activó

"Estás dormido, Ichimaru?"

Bankai.

Gin sonrió. Nadie se imaginaba cuántos secretos compartía con su auto; cosas que no era capaz de comentar ni siquiera con Matsumoto

-No…no aún

"Cómo estuvo todo?"

Gin le relató lo ocurrido con Toushiro

-…y al final, le dije que no

"Tal vez estés equivocado, Gin…"

Ichimaru sabía que el auto respondería de acuerdo a las leyes de robótica que tenía insertadas en su memoria. Decidió decir la verdad

-Lo cierto es que no sé que hacer…

"Te comprendo perfectamente…pero la realidad es que necesitas una pareja, Gin. E Ikkizuru necesita una madre…volver a Izuru no puede ser malo…además, se lo advertí a Toushiro"

Gin soltó la carcajada

-Cómo que "se lo advertí a Toushiro"?

"Tú necesitas a alguien. Tu vida con Izuru e incluso, con Aizen, señala que prefieres a un hombre como pareja. Rangiku me confirmó eso. Además, de no ser así, hace mucho que ella habría tomado el lugar de Kira…por no decir que Kira no habría tenido lugar jamás. Ni Aizen. Y, esta tarde, cuando ví al capitán Hitsugaya, me dí cuenta de que era peligroso en más de un sentido…"

-De qué clase de peligro estamos hablando?

"Físicamente, es tan bello como Kira. Puede que incluso, más. Esa, es una de tus debilidades. Es inteligente, tanto o más que tú. Es un capitán, o sea que tiene los dones de mando y responsabilidad, además de un escuadrón que le es fiel y a quienes protege. Nunca ha sido ingenuo. Todo el Gotei lo quiere y los humanos que lo conocen, lo consideran un amigo. Por si fuera poco, a Ikkizuru le gustó. Se entendieron bien. El capitán Hitsugaya no tuvo casi niñez y revivirla con Ikki lo haría una madre ideal. Y, en otros detalles y siendo joven, computo un 98 de posibilidades sexuales perfectas para ti…"

Gin casi rompió un plato, de la risa

-Bankai, suena como si me estuvieras vendiendo un príncipe azul con todas las ventajas y no advirtiéndome un serio perligro…

"Oh, pero lo és. Hitsugaya no debe volver. Si lo hace, te conquistará sin que te des cuenta…y él, no es Kira. Antes de que lo sepas, darás tu vida por él. Y, si eres fiel a ti mismo, eso acabará MUY MAL"

-Que quieres decir con eso de que "si eres fiel a ti mismo"?

"Tú lo dices a cada paso. Dices que todo lo que amas, acaba mal parado; lo bueno es que sólo soy tu auto…ya veía yo mi futuro en el reciclador de basura. Pero a mí no me quieres y eso es muy bueno, viniendo de ti…no, quienes corren riesgo, en todo caso, son Rangiku e Ikki…si rompieras esa fidelidad, la que te hace destruír todo lo que amas, incluso podrías tener a Kira de nuevo. Yo lo haría"

Gin tragó saliva. Bankai era cruel. Lógico, frío y preciso, pero no menos cruel. Lo confrontaba con su doctrina de no amar a nadie…y eso dolía. Y mucho.

Ichimaru había perdido las esperanzas de amar o ser amado desde muy chico, en aquel burdel del Rukongai. No quería pensar en eso, de nuevo. El pasado no existe.

_Izuru…te extraño_

"Estás ahí?"

-Sí…ya me iba. Buenas noches, Bankai…

"Buenas noches, Ichimaru…no te atormentes demasiado, si?

Gin sonrió, pese a que el auto no podía verlo

-No lo haré, amigo mío, descuida…

-0-

Gin se desnudó. Tomó el kimono azul marino de Kira y se envolvió en éste, abrazándose a sí mismo, sintiendo calentarse al tacto helado de la seda. Aspiró su perfume. Cloro y testosterona y jazmín y sal de lágrimas y sudor de placer y sangre de mordidas violentas…Gin se acarició, despacio, besando la bata, el retrato de Kira, la insignia de fukutaichou y la trenza rubia. Tocó sus pezones, no sin lamer antes sus dedos y bajó sus manos despacio, recorriendo su piel, bajando, hasta tomar su miembro, ya erguido, en una mano y la suave bolsa en la otra, reprimiendo un suspiro; sus dedos quedaron mojados y se imaginó la cálida boca de Izuru, lamiéndolo, despacio, como tanto le gustaba a ambos…

_Oh…por favor…por favor…Izuru…_

Comenzó a masturbarse, gimiendo en voz baja, aumentando el ritmo y acariciando de sí, todo cuanto podía, soñando despierto con su amado fantasma, sintiendo dolor y placer en cada instante, hasta que el orgasmo lo sorprendió en olas cálidas…

_Izuru…Izuruuu…ah aaaah…_

Esperó hasta que su corazón se normalizó y su respiración se calmó un poco, el cabello despeinado y la piel mojada de sudor. Se limpió con una toalla húmeda y volvió a la cama.

Y, del mismo modo automático con que se había comenzado a acariciar, empezó a llorar, despacio, hasta quedarse dormido…

_El rumor de besos lo distrajo. Cálidos, suaves pétalos sobre su piel, la cura perfecta para su herida. Acarició los cabellos de Kira, quien lo lamía entre las piernas. Gin no podía esperar; lo jaló hacia sí, abrazándolo, para besarlo, despacio primero, mordiendo sus labios suavemente y acariciando el borde de éstos con su lengua, pidiendo delicado permiso para entrar, escuchando el gemir dulce de Izuru…mmm…cómo le gustaba ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Se perdió en su perfume –tan masculino! Tan perfecto!- y comenzó a besar su cuello, sabiendo que eso lo volvía loco…_

-Cómo supiste que eso me gusta, Gin?

_La voz._

"_Ese" no era Kira Izuru._

_Abrió los ojos. Shiro-chan mantenía los suyos entrecerrados, en éxtasis, disfrutando del tacto de Gin_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?_

Gin saltó en la cama, vacía –a excepción de él- empapado en sudor, casi gritando. Sólo la helada luz de la luna lo acompañaba. Claro, un sueño. Dios mío, Bankai tenía razón; le pediría a Rangiku que Hitsugaya Toushiro no volviera jamás. Miró la foto de Kira. Ahogó un sollozo y la besó

_Perdóname…en verdad…_

Secó sus lágrimas y se volvió a dormir, abrazado a la almohada.

_NDA: de química; el semen, al secarse totalmente, huele a cloro. La testosterona, también. Pese a que ninguno de los dos lo contiene en su fórmula, sí hay un aldehído en el esquema que posee el mismo olor. Bien, le he dado a Gin dos posibilidades...cuando antes, no tenía ninguna. Eso, por supuesto, podría ser peor. Y conociéndolo, sería capaz de quedarse con ambas...Namasté y gracias por leerme. Espero, en verdad, sus reviews. El Fantasma. _


	5. 5 In formaldehyde

Los dedos –encallecidos por el entrenamiento- deslizaron hacia un lado el jade blanco del kenseikan, dejando suelta la cascada de cabello cuervo de su dueño

**5**

**In formaldehyde…**

_De la canción del mismo nombre, de Porcupine Tree. Un recuerdo es un cadáver en formol...diría Mayuri_

Los dedos –encallecidos por el entrenamiento- deslizaron hacia un lado el marfil blanco del kenseikan, dejando suelta la cascada de cabello cuervo de su dueño. Renji hundió su rostro en ella, dejándose marear por el perfume y el tacto. Byakuya sonrió, rodeándolo con los brazos, contra su pecho. Renji se acomodó sobre un costado, mientras Byakuya acariciaba su vientre; siete meses de distensión comenzaban a romper, en finas líneas blancas, el entintado del tatuaje. El bebé bajo éste pateó, fuerte, contra la mano de Byakuya. Los dos rieron, como estaban, sobre la enorme cama, los kimonos de descanso puestos, el de Renji abierto, revelando su desnudez; el de Byakuya, aún atado a la cintura

-Si es hombre, será tan hermoso como tú…

-Y si es mujer, también, Kushi-kun…

Byakuya suspiró y besó a su esposo en los labios, ligeramente, felicitándose de haber hecho caso a Rukia. El giro dado en su vida había sido casi traumático; tuvo que, casi, perder a Renji -frente a Szayel Apporo- para darse cuenta de que no soportaría una pérdida más y de que aún le quedaba mucho tiempo por vivir y más valía que no muriera solo.

-¿Hay novedades? ¿Qué te dijo Matsumoto?-preguntó Byakuya. Renji negó con la cabeza

-Matsumoto está un poco…loca, pero eso ya lo sabes. No entiendo su insistencia en ayudar a Gin…y tampoco te entiendo a ti…

-¿Por? Después de todo, mató a Aizen…y nos ahorró buena parte de la guerra, Renji

-Eso no lo convierte en un héroe…

-Por algo está en el Mundo Real. Y perdió a Kira…

Renji fijó sus ojos –ese mar rojo profundo donde quiero hundirme para siempre, pensó Byakuya- en su dueño

-¿Qué harías si me perdieras?

-Lo que le pedimos a Gin que hiciera. No vacilaría un segundo…no sé como pude vivir antes sin ti- lo besó; las mejillas, la nariz, la frente, la boca, el cuello…Renji rió

-¿Con todo y los riesgos?

-Sabes que sí. Kurotsuchi Mayuri es un loco. Pero es un científico y, si algo he aprendido de esa clase de gente, humanos o shinigamis, es que nunca cesan en sus esfuerzos por conseguir un resultado…

-Pero nos dijo que el clon no era estable, Kushi-kun…

Byakuya suspiró

-Lo sé…pero aunque sólo sea por un tiempo corto, creo que Gin necesita…despedirse…

ojalá y Rangiku lograra convencerlo…

Renji sintió un escalofrío. Claro que Ichimaru no había tenido tiempo para ello; cuando había vuelto a casa, esa tarde, Kira ya estaba muerto, sin que Gin hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo. No quería ni imaginarse que sería de él, si algo así le pasara a Byakuya… Lo miró, de nuevo. El shinigami más hermoso de todo el Seireitei; el recién ascendido Comandante General, su esposo y padre del bebé que cargaba dentro.

_Te adoro…qué habré hecho para merecerte, príncipe mío?_

Estiró el cuello y besó su barbilla

-Kushi-kun…

-Si?

-Hazme el amor…

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No estás muy cansado?

-¿Por tu bebé? ¡Claro que no! Mmmmh- ronroneó como un gato en el cuello de Byakuya- anda…tócame…-se soltó el cabello, sabiendo que eso enloquecía a su capitán; los besos en sus hombros, como respuesta, le hicieron sonreír, anticipadamente…

-0-

_Dust in the kitchen  
_-el- polvo en la cocina

_Coffeepot  
_tu taza de café

_Microdots_  
micropuntos –flotando en el aire-

_Now we are coasting_  
estamos bordeando

_Talking less_  
hablando cada vez menos

_Breathing stress_  
respirando tensión

_Somewhere inside_  
algo, por dentro

_I have died_  
se me ha muerto

_So I will lie_  
así que descansaré

_In formaldehyde_  
en formaldehído

_People walk_  
la gente camina

_Through my inside_  
a través de mi interior

_When I get out of here_  
cuando salga de aquí

_You get to keep the car_

Tú te quedarás con el auto

_And I get a plastic vase_  
-Y yo- iré en una bolsa plástica

_Or__… do you want me to stay ?_  
o…quieres que me quede?

_The things that I have to say  
_las cosas que he tenido que decir!-por ti-

_You've heard it all anyway_  
has escuchado todo, de cualquier forma

_Send me to sleep_

mándame a dormir  
_You always could_  
-tú- siempre pudiste –hacerlo-

_Fatherhood  
_paternalmente

_Tie up loose ends_

ata los cabos sueltos  
_Make it stop_  
haz que se detenga –esto-

_Forget me not  
_no me olvides –no me perdones-

_And would you really mind_

y, en verdad te importaría  
_If I told you a millionth time  
_si te cuento, por millonésima vez

_The story of my decline?_

la historia de mi caída?  
_You never seem to take_

Nunca pareces tener  
_The time to contemplate_  
el tiempo para contemplaciones

_Before you annihilate_

antes de morir…

(Steven Wilson, Porcupine Tree.)

Matsumoto apagó el reproductor MP4. Esa canción le daba escalofríos. Conectó el parlante de Bankai

-Hablaste con él?

"No por mucho tiempo, Ran-chan; traté de advertirle de la forma más severa posible"

-Qué haremos ahora, Ran-chan?

Los tres conspiradores –Rangiku, Ikki y Bankai- conversaban en el interior del último, mientras el dueño del automóvil compraba algunas cosas –vendaje, ligas para la prótesis- en la farmacia, el Bankai aparcado frente a ésta.

-Vamos a tener que hacer todo un show…y no creo que nos haga caso ¡Es un necio!

-Sí que lo es, Ran-chan…

-Oyeme, Ikki, tú no puedes decir que es un necio!

-Oi! Pero tú si lo dices!

-¡Pero yo soy adulta! Y además, se trata de tu papá, jovencita…estás muy malcriada…

Ikki le sacó la lengua: Matsumoto le pellizcó la mejilla, si bien, suavemente. Las dos rieron

-Está bien, lo haremos a la hora de la cena…Bankai, me llevaré tu parlante, para que puedas intervenir, si te necesito

"De acuerdo, Ran-chan; crees que podamos convencerlo?"

-Creo que sería lo mejor para él…pero no sé si lo logremos

-Ran-chan…-interrumpió Ikki

-Sí, preciosa?

-¿Cuándo van a contarme qué tenemos que decirle a papi?

Matsumoto tragó saliva

-Es mejor que lo sepas hasta el momento preciso…para que sea una sorpresa. Así, cuando le digas que no sabías nada, le estaremos diciendo la verdad, mentir siempre es malo…ahí viene, silencio los tres…

Cuando Gin subió al auto, no tardó en percibir la tensión en el interior. Conspirador rematado, era difícil que Matsumoto e Ikki –y seguramente también Bankai- pudieran entramparle con algo.

Así que, en vez de presionar el switch de encendido, acomodó las cosas, sacó un Marlboro y lo encendió –un vicio adquirido de sus tiempos de narcotraficante, cuando el acto de encender un cigarrillo le servía para medir los reflejos de su oponente…casi siempre antes de atravesarlo con Shinssou- abrió la ventanilla y se quitó los lentes oscuros, soltando despacio el humo

-Y bien? Van a decirme de qué se trata?

_Escúpanlo ya mismo. Los tres…_

Sonreía y su gesto era el de siempre. Pero también era cierto que, desde siempre, sabía cómo infundir miedo. Rangiku tragó saliva y deseó tener a la mano un buen trago de sake para darse valor. Sacó el tubo de cristal y lo puso frente a Gin

-¿Qué es eso, tía Matsu? –dijo Ikki, reconociendo el mismo tubo que su padre le había mostrado hacía algunos días, cuando Toushiro había estado en casa

-No se lo has dicho, Ichimaru?

Gin se desconcertó un poco. Eso sí que no lo esperaba; previamente había hablado con Matsumoto y le había repetido lo dicho frente a Toushiro, su negativa a participar en el experimento de Mayuri

-No hablaremos de eso frente a Ikki, Matsumoto…

-Aaaah, mira nada más…te explicaré, Ikki-chan. En la Sociedad de Almas, hay un científico…

-Es un loco degenerado…-interrumpió Gin

-…que puede hacer copias de las personas…

-No están seguros, Matsumoto, no mientas!

-…si tienes un pedacito de ellas…

-No es un trozo de Kira!

-…es como si Neku se perdiera, Ikki; con un trocito de la tela de Neku, tejemos más tela y ¡Zaz! ¡Hacemos un Neku nuevo! ¡Igualito al anterior! Tú…qué harías si perdieras a Neku?

De repente, Ikki-chan entendió y apretó sus puñitos, furiosa

-…Papi…tienes un trocito de mami?

Gin se cubrió los ojos por un instante, buscando argumentos.

-Sí…es decir, no, no es un trozo…es algo de él –metió la mano bajo la camisa y le mostró a Ikki, y, por primera vez a Rangiku, el emblema de fukutaichou con la rubia trenza de Izuru enlazada a éste. Ikki lo tocó, con reverencia, con la punta de un dedito; despacio, se inclinó para olerlo

_Oi! Huele a mamá…_

-Ppero..entonces…pueden volver a hacer a mami? ¿Con este trocito de su cabello? Y TÚ NO LE HAS DADO ESTO A RAN-CHAN? –Ikki comenzó a llorar- ppero…ppero papi! No lo quieres? No quieres que regrese con nosotros?

Gin se quedó desarmado; miró a Rangiku asesinamente, mientras esta hacía su mejor representación de demencia mezclada con un "eres un despiadado irresponsable que quiere dejar sola a su hijita". Ichimaru caló el cigarrillo de nuevo

-¡Claro que quiero que regrese con nosotros! Pero, Ikki-chan…tu tía no te lo dijo todo…esas "copias" de personas…pueden fallar…

-Y qué con eso? Cuando Bankai falla, lo llevas al taller, no es cierto, Bankai?

"Es verdad, Ikki-chan, pero una persona es diferente…"

Gin miró al auto, calculando de parte de quién estaba

-Yo soy una persona y mira lo que tengo!- señaló la prótesis de su pierna- ¡Me llevas con Ryuuken cuando me duele y llevas los tubos al doctor de tubos cuando se descomponen!!

Gin jamás se había sentido tan furioso; no quería eso. Si el clon fallaba, el dolor consecuente sería tan terrible como la primera vez. Y no podría soportarlo. Recordó, con un estremecimento, los meses de locura; el pasmo, el dolor que no le permitía ni respirar ni comer ni dormir…el llanto de Ikki y el auxilio de Matsumoto y Renji. Y la compasión de Unohane. Y su propio silencio. Y su negativa a comer. Y el dolor. Y la visión de Izuru, cubierto de sangre, en todos lados. Y el dolor. Y la anestesia en los inventos de Urahara. Y las ganas de que lo mataran, cuando él siempre había temido a la muerte y amado a la vida…

La sucesión de visiones lo aterrorizó; no podía permitirse tener esperanza. No quería.

Y, de paso, era una injusticia horrenda para con Ikki, la chiquita ya había sufrido mucho, perdiendo a su madre la primera vez…para qué exponerla a algo tan horrendo como una segunda vez?

Se volvió a Matsumoto

-De quién fue la idea de todo esto, Rangiku?

Ella contestó con la voz más seca posible; ahora, era la misma persona que alguna vez había recargado la hoja de Haineko sobre su garganta

-No son "ideas", Ichimaru. Son órdenes de Kuchiki Byakuya…

La risa leve, seca, de Gin, empapada en sarcasmo

-No pertenezco a la Sociedad de Almas desde hace mucho…

-No lo hacemos por ti, querido. Tu hija lo es del extinto sanbantai fukutaichou, Kira Izuru. Una persona honorable,

…_no un delincuente y un traidor, como tú…_

Si ella vá a quedarse en el Mundo Real, esperamos que tenga lo mejor, neh? Si existe la posibilidad de que recupere a su madre, me pregunto en qué carajo estás pensando para privarla de ello…y no te equivoques. Las órdenes de Kuchiki se referían exclusivamente a Ikki-chan, no a ti, pensamos únicamente en el bienestar de la niña…

…_y te gusta el desprecio de los demas, verdad? Pues bien, querido, querido amigo, todavía lo tienes. Y bien que te lo ganaste, así que deja de…_

_-_Está bien…-Gin aplastó el marlboro en el cenicero

Rangiku contuvo la respiración, tomando la pequeña mano de Ikki; como ambas estaban en el asiento trasero, Gin no podía verlas. Bankai en cambio, suspiró audiblemente por el parlante. Gin tomó la trenza rubia y abrió el tubo de cristal; la besó, antes de meter la mitad de ella en él. Matsumoto se dio cuenta de que Ichimaru estaba a punto de desbaratarse…pero nunca dejó de sonreír

-Llévatelo…y tráemelo de vuelta, pronto. Hazlo, antes de que me arrepienta…

_NDA: el antiguo traidor, en manos de mentirosos y traidores, su hija incluída. Haciendo la voluntad de ésta última...Espero sus reviews y agradezco anticipadamente su lectura. Namasté. El Fantasma. _


	6. 6 Drown with me

6

**6**

**Drown with me…**

_Sí, ahógate en mí; no te dejaré escapar, no esta vez... __(drown with me, drown in me, In Absentia, Porcupine Tree, otra vez). __Ciencia ficción dura, una escena dulce como para provocar diabetes y sexo rudo, donde debe ir . Nuevamente, Rating M._

Mayuri abrió la cadena. Comenzó a leer la serie, muy despacio, moviendo enzima a enzima del código de seis, estabilizándola con el kidoh de Tessai…

AGATAC

CATAGA

AGATA

GATACA…

_Guadenina Adenina Tirosina Acetilcisteína Cisteína Adenina…_

Cadena por cadena proteínica, enzima por enzima, telómero por telómero, hasta completar las largas alas genéticas de cada uno, reconstruyendo incluso a nivel kármico o lo que los humanos llaman nivel cuántico.

El científico shinigami repasó, despacio, los infinitos hacia lo pequeño; organismo, órganos, células que lo forman, corpúsculos de la célula, componentes químicos, componentes atómicos, componentes intraatómicos, neutrones, protones, electrones, quarks, gluones, bosones, charms, collors, piones, muones, hadrones…campos de energía pura y al fin, cuerdas…las cuerdas infinitas que sostenían el tiempo, que devolverían la memoria al gen…porque, rehacer el cuerpo de Izuru Kira era un trabajo sencillo, relativamente barato, algo que casi constituía un insulto a su inteligencia, pero RECONSTRUIR a Izuru Kira, tal cual él había sido, con sus temores, sus miedos, sus esperanzas, sus recuerdos justo antes de morir…eso, era una obra de arte, eso, era ciencia y eso, merecía ser considerado hermoso, por más que el resto de la Sociedad de Almas dijera que él, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, estaba loco, cuando en realidad, estaba tocando los dedos de Kami, por atreverse a hacer algo así, algo que ni el estúpido de Aizen había sido capaz de pensar, metido en sus rencillas inferiores de poder desmesurado…para qué, al fin de cuentas, cuando el verdadero poder residía en cambiar las cosas paso a paso, experimento a experimento, comprobación a comprobación, sin que la búsqueda terminara nunca?

Akon sostuvo el Generador de Campo, un monstruo de antimateria de 5 gravedades, el cual construía, como a pinceladas, el cuerpo de Izuru Kira, rehaciendo a la vez, sobre la base neuronal, toda su personalidad…

Lo primero que había hecho el equipo en el Departamento de Tecnología, había sido disolver tres cabellos del mechón de Kira, para extraer la cadena básica de ADN –tecnología humana bastante simple. Luego, las mañas de Urahara para aislar la lectura del genoma completo…usando todos los computadores de la Sociedad de Almas para acelerar la velocidad; los datos de un genoma son tan complicados que los humanos llevan más de 20 años metidos en el Proyecto Genoma y aún no consiguen el mapa completo de la especie! Después, los mil y un engaños temporales que podían usar Tessai y sus niños, aunados a la capacidad de negar la realidad de Orihime y la de sanar de Unohane…

Parecido a tejer la Ginpaku Kahazana de Kuchiki Byakuya…molécula a molécula, goteando la alteración temporal para que el ser renacido recuperase totalmente la memoria. Ningún punto del tejido podía tener un error, ninguno debía correrse o el resultado sería imprevisto, diferente de lo esperado…y fracasaría. Claro, Mayuri estaba consciente de que tendrían que darse muchos, muchos fracasos antes de llegar a un nivel perfectible…pero eso no importaba. Kira, al fin y al cabo, sólo era la segunda de sus pruebas y del primer fracaso, ni siquiera Nemu se había enterado…

De ese primero, había aprendido que las cadenas entre telómeros debían ser flotantes, no presas. Par, impar, par, impar…

Continuó tejiendo y, al amanecer, los primeros resultados comenzaron a verse, en el fondo del tanque de cultivo; una sombra pálida, un germen de proteína que no tardaría en crecer por sí solo. Tras la imperturbable máscara sonriente, Mayuri se sintió realmente feliz…

-0-

…Desperté, como de un sueño largo, muy largo, sintiendo como si flotara…dónde estaba? Sentía calor, aire tibio sobre mi rostro…no lograba ver nada ni abrir bien los ojos…

_Dos giros, la gravedad del Mundo Real y el ligero peso de Wabisuke…mi brazo izquierdo sostiene algo, pero no puedo verlo bien…una mantita y algo que llora…un gatito? Un segundo de distracción y la semisonrisa de mi atacante, el rizo castaño cayendo sobre el puente de la nariz…esquivo dos, tres golpes…debo proteger mi preciosa carga…medio segundo de pausa y el frío…justo bajo mi corazón y el dolor agudo y helado del acero…no lo creo…esto no está pasando…Gin…y mi niña ¿Dónde está mi niña? Y…Aizen! ¡Ese monstruo!..Ikki...Gin-oshi…dónde estás? _

¿DONDE ESTÁS??

-Calma, Izuru…respira despacio; eso es, con calma…todo está bien…

Tardo un poco en reconocer la voz de Unohane; siento su cálida mano sobre mi cara, abriendo mis ojos, muy despacio. La luz no me lastima, pero me cuesta trabajo enfocar los rostros…qué hacen todos ellos aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿En el mundo Real o en la Sociedad de Almas? Unohane revisa mis ojos de cerca, con una pequeña lámpara y me pone una mascarilla sobre el rostro, por unos momentos; el aire es dulce y picante. Poco a poco termino de despertarme; reconozco a Renji y a Kuchiki taichou…están ahí Rangiku, Hitsugaya taichou y Yumichika e Ikkaku e ¡¡Ishida Ryyuken?? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

_¿Qué me había ocurrido? Lo último que recordaba era el romperse de la puerta y la entrada de Aizen en nuestra casa y…_

-MAMI!

Alguien saltó sobre mí y me abrazó hasta casi ahorcarme, y pese a su tamaño, reconocí a mi pequeña…¡Mucho más grande! Qué quería decir todo aquello? Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?? Busqué entre todos los rostros…me costaba trabajo hablar

-…Gin?

_Su boca sobre la mía. Oxígeno en la asfixia, agua para el sediento…su calor, su sabor…una lágrima suya sobre mi rostro. Alcé mis manos –cuánto trabajo en algo tan simple ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría sin moverme?- y tomé su cara, acariciando el borde_

-Ya…estoy bien…no sé que pasó, Gin…pero no morí, viste? No morí…

Por toda respuesta, Gin se abrazó a mí, en sollozos convulsivos; sentí alivio y alegría.

Cuando el zanpaktou de Aizen entró bajo mis costillas, estaba seguro de haber muerto. Y ahora, todo me indicaba que no sólo no había muerto, sino que había estado inconsciente por años, seguramente, dado el tamaño de mi hija –mi preciosahermosabella hija…

Pero quien más me asombró entre todos, fue mi taichou, mi Gin…porque, pese a ser el mismo, no me soltaba de sus brazos y en ese gesto y en sus besos repetidos –aunque estuviéramos enfrente de todos ellos- me daba cuenta cuánto en verdad, le importaba yo y cuán cerca –seguramente- había estado de perderme…comencé a marearme. No supe cuándo perdí la conciencia, de nuevo…

-0-

-…Al final, el experimento salió bien…todo salió bien…- Matsumoto tomó un sorbo largo de sake

Miré a Ikki; dormida en mis brazos, parecía más pequeña. Me había perdido de mucho, sus primeros pasos, su primeros juegos, sus primeras palabras…acaricié la cicatriz en su piernita, sintiendo una punzada de dolor y de rencor por Aizen. No podía creer todo lo que Rangiku me había contado; miraba la ciudad, desde el jardín de mi casa; nada estaba cambiado…excepto la pequeña estela funeraria. La mía. Una parte de mí estaba calmada; simplemente no podía resistir tanto asombro. La otra, ansiosa de que Gin llegara pronto…Matsumoto sonreía, pícaramente, adivinando mis pensamientos. El parlante sobre la mesa destelló tres veces

"Estamos aquí…Ichimaru-san vá por el elevador"

-Gracias, Bankai- dijo Matsumoto

Tuve que reír un poco; la voz del Bankai me había sacado un buen susto, la primera vez que lo escuché. Lo que me parecía más raro de todo el asunto era la facilidad con la que todos los aceptaban y el hecho de que era realmente el bankai –es decir, el protector- de Ichimaru

-Ohayo! –Gin entró, cargado de bolsas; regalos y flores. Narcisos amarillos, mis flores predilectas…sin ninguna pausa, se avalanzó sobre mí y me besó en la boca, hasta hacerme perder el aliento, acariciando la cabecita de su hija

-Aghh! ¡Soy menor de edad! ¡Quítense de encima!

-Oi oi, Ikki-chan, no querías a tu mamá de vuelta?- Gin la besó en la mejilla

Ikki hizo un puchero

-¡Podrían esperarse a hacer sus "cosas de adultos" hasta que yo esté dormida, neh?

Los tres reímos. Gin hizo cosquillas a Ikki y volvió a besarla y se sentó en la alfombra, entre mis rodillas…nunca, como antes, mi felicidad había sido más pura y simple…Gin sacó varias cosas de las bolsas, ayudado por Matsumoto; una blusa, para ella, chocolates y un juego de lápices de colores, con su block, para Ikkizuru y una cajita diminuta. Sospechosamente diminuta.

-Oi oi…silencio, ustedes dos- les dijo a Matsumoto y a Ikki- tengo un anuncio importante que hacer…y ustedes son las personas indicadas para escucharlo…

Matsumoto y yo cruzamos miradas: con qué iba a salirnos ahora mi taichou? Gin me miró –Dios mío, amo esos ojos desde la primera vez que los ví, cuando atacó al hollow, en aquel entrenamiento con Hisagi, y yo aún era un despistado en la academia- y tocó mis labios…y me hizo temblar y ruborizarme. Tragué saliva, tenía que controlarme; después de todo, estaba frente a mi hija y mi mejor amiga…no podía hacer tan obvio cuánto lo deseaba…

Abrió la cajita y me mostró su contenido; era un anillo. Engarzadas en platino, dos gemas unidas, figurando un sol, de zafiro y una luna, de rubí. Contuve el aliento y Matsumoto abrió los ojos más grandes que he visto

-¡Wow! Es…precioso, papi! –Ikki, la boca abierta

Gin comenzó a hablar

"Sé que nunca lo hice oficial…y no soy bueno para éstas cosas…siempre dí por hecho que eras mío, Izuru- rió un poco, acariciando mi mejilla- pero luego…pasaron tantas cosas y…la verdad es que- se rascó la cabeza ¡Nervioso! No podía creerlo! Tomó aire- la verdad es que, cuando te perdí…pensé en matarme…pero esta cosita- tocó a su niña en la nariz, con ternura- me hizo quedarme y cuidarla y…-tragó saliva- qué carajos estoy diciendo? Kira Izuru…te casarías conmigo?"

Pensé que iba a desmayarme otra vez. La boca de Matsumoto formaba una "o" perfecta. Y yo estaba hecho un tonto, el mayor de los tontos del Mundo Real…

Lo besé.

Pese a las protestas de Ikki y la risa y los aplausos de Matsumoto. Lo besé hasta faltarme el aire, estrechándolo contra mí, con todas mis fuerzas…y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para detenerme y no desvestirlo y hacerle el amor ahí mismo…

-Espero que eso haya sido un "Sí", Izuru…

Reí y lo despeiné, perdiéndome en sus ojos

-Teme...claro que fue un sí!!- le dije; Gin besó mis dedos y me puso el anillo

-¡¡SIIII!!

Los gritos de Matsumoto e Ikki más sus risas y las nuestras

-No puedo esperar a llegar a la Sociedad de Almas y contarle a Shiro-chan esto, Ikki!

-Ran-chan…iremos a comprar mi vestido? ¡Quiero uno con flores azules!

-Oh, claro…y hay que hablar con Nanao-chan y con Yachiru

-Y llamarle a tía Yourichi! Y a Yumichika!

-Uh! ¡Se pondrá verde de envidia!

Y se soltaron como pajarillos hambrientos, haciendo mil y un planes para la boda…

-0-

-Ikki se ha quedado dormida, al fin…tenemos una hija preciosa

La risa de Gin, mi Gin, mío; tomó mi mano y la besó

-Es preciosa porque se parece a ti, Izuru; qué te dijo?

Tuve que reír

-Dijo "buenas noches, mamita…me encantó tu anillo; sabes? Mi papá es un príncipe contigo"

-Y tú, qué le dijiste?

-Le respondí que eras el amor de mi vida y que nunca esperé que te portaras como un príncipe

-Y qué te respondió?

-Dijo "Uff, eres un cursi, mamá…vete a dormir con papi y no olviden que las paredes son delgadas y soy una niña fácilmente impresionable"

Los dos reímos

-¿Quién le enseñó a hablar así, Gin?

-Bankai, supongo…

-Ese auto a veces me dá escalofríos…

-Bueno, te acostumbrarás. Es como una mascota. Y ha hecho de nana muchas veces…por cierto…

-Sí?

Me jaló hacia la cama y besó mi hombro, desnudándolo delicadamente con sus dientes

-¿No es hora de hacer "cosas de adultos"?

…_Tengo hambre atrasada de ti, sabes? No te separes de mí, jamás…no me dejes ir de nuevo…te pertenezco; soy tu esclavo; lo fui siempre, pero no lo sabía. Ámame. Así. Más…oh. No te alejes…déjame vivir de ti; no necesito más, no me falta nada ahora. Tu piel, tu saliva, tus dedos. Tus ojos infinitos…el sabor a ti…_

Me acerco a él, despacio, saboreando el momento, lo mucho que lo deseo y lo mucho que él me desea a mí…su beso es largo, acariciando mi boca con su lengua, explorándome; su mano sube hasta abrirme el kimono y busca mi pezón derecho, pescándolo entre sus dedos y haciéndome gemir; baja de inmediato hasta el izquierdo y lo atrapa con su boca; abrazo su cabeza contra mi pecho y poco a poco, me recuesta bajo su cuerpo; lo dejo recorrerme entero, murmurando su nombre, sintiendo su boca en mi cuello, mordiendo mi oreja, bajando de nuevo, arañando mis costillas con sus dientes, metiendo su lengua –cálida, larga- en el hueco de mi ombligo…todo lo que puedo hacer es dejarlo hacer, disfrutar de ese contacto…su boca está entre mis piernas, estoy atrapado en ella…acaricio sus cabellos y hago círculos con mi cadera, tratando de meterme más; separa mis piernas con cuidado y sube su mano hasta mi boca y sé lo que tengo que hacer; lamo sus dedos despacio, disfrutando a la vez de su lengua pegada a mi sexo. Cuando menos lo espero, me penetra con sus largos dedos y ahora, resulta que estoy atrapado en ambos sentidos…y me encanta; no puedo dejar de gemir…pierdo la calma y termino, haciendo casi atragantarse a Gin; éste espera, hasta que me recupero un poco...y entonces, me suelta de su boca, aún estoy temblando y me besa, llenando la mía con mi semen, el cual se escapa de entre los labios de ambos, que los dos nos apresuramos a lamer, mutuamente, de nuestra cara y cuello…antes de que reaccione, lo acuesto bajo mi cuerpo y me siento sobre él, abriendo las piernas y dándole entrada…me encanta hacer eso, me hace sentirme con el control; aunque sea él quien esta dentro de mí, está ahora bajo mi cuerpo, preso en mí y el dolor no me interesa, porque sé que el placer que sigue hará que valga la pena

-Oh…ah..Izuru…ah

Comienzo a moverme; Gin se aferra a mis caderas…me inclino sobre él y lo beso..adoro su boca, húmeda, abierta

_Algo está pasando…su piel, la piel de su cuello…no puedo resistirlo y lo muerdo, salvajemente. Gin grita, se mueve dentro de mí, hasta tocarme donde sabe que me vuelvo loco y su orgasmo me llena, me inunda por dentro…sus manos no han perdido el compás, masturbándome y mi semen salta de nuevo, entre ambos; me aferro a su hombro con mis dientes…y le hiero y despues, lamo esa herida, despacio; lamer, contraerme, lamer, contraerme, sintiéndolo tan duro y firme dentro de mí y su piel herida, tan suave y dulce y su boca y sus ojos…_

_Jadea, despacio, bajo mi cuerpo _

_-Izuru…_

_Algo está pasando. No puedo resistirme; debe ser el ayuno de tantos años; se sale de mí…pero no me ha bastado, no. Abro sus piernas y las levanto, alzando sus caderas y metiendo la cabeza entre éstas, hundo mi lengua en su entrada, mordiendo antes sus muslos suaves, piel de luna; Gin salta, sorprendido, pongo mi mano sobre su estómago y lo hago tenderse, de nuevo…mi lengua actúa como si tuviera vida propia, dilatándolo dulcemente hasta que…_

_-Izuru…oh…por favor…_

_Antes de que diga más, me hundo en él, de un solo golpe…me duele pero es delicioso y sé que lo he lastimado un poco…_

_-Quieres que me detenga?_

_Su voz, en mi oído_

_-…no…sigue…hazme tuyo…soy tuyo…_

_Comienzo a moverme, despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo, es tan estrecho y suave!! Enlazo mis dedos a los suyos; su largo y cálido miembro ha vuelto a erguirse y, aún pegajoso del anterior orgasmo, comienzo a masturbarlo…su piel me vuelve loco…lo muerdo, de nuevo, esta vez en el pecho_

_-Izuru…ah!!_

_Acaricia mis cabellos y me besa. Y muerdo sus labios, saboreando su sangre; sus músculos internos comienzan a contraerse y la sensación es deliciosa; empujo cada vez más duro dentro de él, más rápido, mas hondo…sí, yo siempre fui suyo, pero ahora, él es mío, totalmente..._

El visor infrarrojo, adjunto al parlante, se enciende. El scanner invisible recorre ambas figuras, dormidas ahora, sobre la cama. Dang! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Ahora…cómo hacérselo saber a Gin..?

De haber tenido Bankai manos y cabeza para rascarse, lo estaría haciendo en ese instante, preguntándose cómo resolver lo que acababa de descubrir. Suspiró, electrónicamente. Y, sin pensar mucho más, marcó el número de Urahara…

NDA:

_-Uff, vaya trabajo..._

_-Fué tu elección; dijiste que harías una escena de ciencia ficción por una de sexo rudo y una empalagosamente romántica_

_-Bankai, no necesito que nadie puntualice lo que escribo..._

_-Ciertamente...dudo que alguien entienda lo de las enzimas_

_-Es lo de menos: quien esté interesado, escarbará en mi perfil y me escribirá al correo de REDcientífica. Quien no, se saltará el párrafo...y perderá la pista del siguiente capítulo_

_-Sugiero que agradezcas a las personas que te leen su tiempo y paciencia, las bendigas como siempre, con el namasté y no hagamos esta nota más larga_

_-Sucede, Bankai, que aquí, quien escribe, soy yo... _


	7. 7 Sad but true

7

**7**

**Sad, but true…**

_Cuando escuché esta canción de Metallica, dedicada a Izuru y Gin, me dí cuenta de que me daba el giro propicio.Oídla, por favor y fijaos en la letra…es escalofriante y, en el caso de ambos, es absolutamente cierta…_

es./watch?vRbKt2plggjg

La campana sonó tres veces: 8 30 de la mañana. Cada uno de los agentes se situó en su correspondiente plaza, dispuestos a gritar números, monto de acciones, precios en todas las monedas imaginables y empresas, según aparecían en las pantallas.

Meléndez notó, de inmediato, la palidez de Ichimaru y las marcas en su cuello y nuca.Decidió pincharlo un poco

-Buen fin de semana, eh, Ichimaru-san? Te devoró _tu esposa?_

Ichimaru Gin sonrió y, por alguna razón no muy clara, Raúl sintió escalofríos

-Mi prometido y yo estamos bien, si a eso te refieres, Raúl…

Meléndez no supo qué contestar. Ichimaru no sólo admitía abiertamente su homosexualidad, sino que ni siquiera era posible hacerle bromas al respecto y nadie lo intentaba. Al principio, todos habían pensado que, por lo menos, lo despedirían por el sólo hecho de haber mencionado que su prometido, Izuru, estaba en coma desde hacía años. Recientemente, eso parecía haber cambiado; el chico había vuelto de la muerte o algo así e Ichimaru se casaría con él dentro de poco. No es que Raúl Meléndez fuera chismoso…pero la preciosura que luego acompañaba a Gin, a la hora del café –sí, esa pelirroja descocada…y despechugada, Matsumoto Rangiku- le había contado alguna vez toda la historia, en una tarde de tequila…al que Raúl había comparado con el sake, tentación que Matsumoto había tenido que probar por sí misma. Raúl repasó rápidamente a Ichimaru, pálido, los anteojos de filtro rojo, dos buenos lametones del lado izquierdo del cuello y todas las señales de haber pasado un fin de semana sin salir de la cama. Sintió un pinchazo de envidia, como suele suceder a muchos heterosexuales que no llevan una vida tan activa

-Y…cuándo será la boda? –le dijo, nada más por hacer plática

-En unas semanas…aún no hemos fijado fecha

-Y eso?

-Izuru y Matsu están haciendo todo, yo no soy bueno para esas cosas…

El handfree de Gin, titilando en su oído

-Ichimaru, sube a la oficina, por favor…

-Qué sucede? –preguntó Raúl

-El jefe…no me imagino qué se le ofrece…no llevamos ni dos minutos de oferta

-No te preocupes, yo te cubro…

Raúl lo vió alejarse por la escalera espiral que subía hasta las oficinas que bordeaban la enorme cúpula de cristal de la Bolsa de Valores. Altísimo, delgado, los cabellos plateados y los ojos de un rojo sangre, Ichimaru parecía alguna clase de fantasma. Nunca dejaba de sonreír, pero eso no era una señal para calificarlo. Tenía una hijita preciosa y un pasado oculto. Eran compañeros de trabajo desde hacía cinco años y, sin embargo, no sabía casi nada de él. No se relacionaba con nadie del trabajo y cumplia con lo que se le ordenaba, tanto si Alcázar –el jefe de ambos- les ordenaba vender el triple o tomarse el día. Raúl suspiró. De cualquier manera, no tardaría en enterarse; maldición, Shell estaba a doce y medio y había perdido la oportunidad. Dando de gritos y empujones, se metió hasta la mitad del grupo, para comprar las acciones…

-0-

-Dígame, señor Alcázar

-Ah, Ichimaru-san; siéntate por favor…quisiera que tratáramos un asunto delicado

Gin abrió los ojos

-Algo ha salido mal?

-Oh no. Nada de eso; tú y Meléndez trabajan bien y han logrado mantener su propio récord de mantenimiento. Me parece que son un buen equipo y de eso se trata. No, lo que yo quería tratar contigo es algo más personal…

Gin suspiró por dentro; las reglas del Mundo Real solían ser absurdas, estúpidas y limitativas. De estar en la Sociedad de Almas, a nadie le habría importado que se casara con Kira o con Matsumoto. En este mundo, en cambio, sus propia preferencia lo hacía blanco de burlas, toda clase de pequeños racismos y limitaciones que, aunque le tuviesen sin absoluto cuidado, no dejaban de ser molestas. Podia imaginarse el sermón

-Le escucho

-Me he enterado que te casarás pronto…

-Así es; mi prometido estuvo enfermo mucho tiempo y ahora, por fin podemos hacer todo de manera seria. No queremos perder el tiempo…

Alcázar, quien era hombre de anticuadas ideas, se puso del color de un betabel, por la naturalidad con la que Gin habló

-Me gustaría que te dieras cuenta de que ésta es una empresa tradicional, que defiende los valores familiares…

-Oh si, señor Alcázar, me doy perfecta cuenta de ello. Verá, tenemos una hija, una pequeña de casi seis años de edad…y ni a mí ni a mi futuro esposo nos gustaría que estuviera desprotegida de alguna forma. Una vez estando casados nosotros dos, ella tendrá una familia completa…

Alcázar tragó saliva

-Me refiero al hecho de que ustedes son dos hombres…

Gin sonrió

-Y le aseguro que necesitará de dos valientes para educarla y sacarla adelante, tal como están los tiempos en este mundo…

Alcázar se dio por vencido, antes de empezar

-Bueno, eso era todo…me imagino que debo felicitarte por ello

-No tiene que hacerlo, señor Alcázar. Comprendo lo difícil que debe ser para usted el aceptar personas como nosotros…pero por otro lado, no puede descalificar mi récord sólo por el hecho de que amo a un hombre, neh? Creo que, como hombres de negocios que somos, sería un poco estúpido, si me disculpa…

Alcázar se limitó a negar con la cabeza y lo echó de su oficina

_Putos, pero no maricas…_

-0-

-¡No, mami!

-Oh, pero por supuesto que si! ¿Qué dirá papi si te vé con esas fachas? ¿No quieres complacerle?

-El siempre me deja usar el overol para la hora de cenar!

-Y regarás toda la tierra del jardín sobre los pisos y quién va a limpiarlos?

-Papi!

-Y crees que eso está bien? El llega agotado de trabajar y lo que quiere es vernos y reír con nosotros, no trabajar más! Anda, recoge eso y limpia y luego ven a tomar un baño

Ikki hizo pucheros. Estaba enojada. No, odiaba a su mama. LA ODIABA. Cuando Izuru no estaba, ella podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Y ahora, Izuru la hacía obedecer en todo

-Y deja de renegar. Ran-chan y los demás te permiten muchas cosas…qué hace esto aquí?

Era Neku. Se había quedado bajo el pequeño sicómoro y estaba empapado y lleno de lodo

-Tira eso, Ikki…no quiero volver a verlo

-Pero…es Neku!

-Y tienes muchos juguetes, le diremos a Papi que te compre otro igual, si quieres

-¡NO!- Ikki abrazó al mojado gato de trapo, asustada. Neku era el único que la había defendido de Aizen, en sus pesadillas; cómo podía Izuru decirle eso?

-Está muy arruinado, sucio y viejo…

-Pero es Neku! Y él siempre me cuidaba cuando tú no estabas

-Pues ahora, estoy yo…

Ikki comenzó a llorar

-Eso no es verdad! ¡Me dejas sola en mi camita y te vas con él en cuanto puedes! Ya no cantas para mí ni me meces en brazos ni…

Izuru la miró, fríamente. Luego, tomó las tijeras y partió a Neku en trozos, ante el terror de la pequeña

-Ves? Ahora sí está arruinado…le diremos a Gin que te compre otro. Y en cuanto a dormirte, me quedaré mas rato contigo, si eso quieres…pero más vale que aprendas pronto a dormir sola. Ya no eres una niña pequeña…vamos a bañarte

Ikkizuru no pudo llorar, aterrada. No podía sentir nada; ni felicidad ni tristeza. Sólo estaba segura de una cosa; ese que estaba con ella, quitándole las ropas llenas de lodo, recogiendo los trozos de Neku y sonriendo sin decir palabra, no era su mamá. Sin importar que dijeran los demás.

Ese no era Izuru…

-0-

Gin gimió bajo Izuru. Había comenzado por ser diferente, entretenido, novedoso, usen la palabra que gusten. Que Izuru tomase la iniciativa era una contradicción total al que Gin conocía. No, no era menos dulce ni menos tierno…pero difícilmente reconocía en aquel salvaje a su antiguo fukutaichou…

_Déjame morderte…así, eres mío..adoro que seas mío…tu piel me vuelve loco, sabes? Es cierto que me moría por ti, pero eso fue antes; y quiero cambiar las cosas, quiero que seas tú ahora el que se muera de mí…me encanta tenerte, metértelo y verte rogar por más…y me encanta que me pidas que me detenga…y no pararme, no, hasta que lloras; me gusta la sangre en tus labios y las marcas que te dejo en toda la piel y comerte y violarte una vez tras otra, hasta que quedas agotado…te acuerdas cuando era al revés? ¿Cuando era yo quien te rogaba que no fueras tan violento?¿ Te acuerdas cuando te pedía que no te fueras, cuando me pedías que te dijera "no te amo, oshi mio"? Pues ahora, hokai, es al revés, ahora, eres MIO, solamente y tu cuerpo me pertenece y es para que sea YO quien lo devore y YO quien lo tenga y no puedas tener memoria ni del que fui antes ni de Aizen ni de Matsumoto ni de nadie más…mira, ve tus hombros…esa pequeña herida se ha vuelto a abrir…y también la que te hice en la cadera...eso es, deja que te coma…eres delicioso…me gusta el sabor de tu miembro, el cálido liquido previo a tu semen; me gusta el perfume de tu vello púbico y morder la base de tu escroto; me encanta la piel de tus muslos y besarte desde la frente hasta los dedos de los pies...ahora, abre las piernas, así; déjame meterte la lengua y mirar cómo te dilatas, para recibirme…eso es, mastúrbate, me encanta ver como te masturbas para mí…acaricia tu pezón derecho…basta, déjame violarte…te gusta? Sé que te gusta, pese a tus quejas…oops, un poco de sangre, perdóname, hokai…pero es que eres tan angosto cuando no te lubrico!! Me encanta cogerte y sentirme preso de ti, sabes? Así, mmmh…quieres que te dé más rápido? Ah no! Eso no…cuidadito y te tocas a ti mismo; lo haces cuando yo diga y cuando yo quiera y ahora, no quiero…ahora soy yo quien te masturba…tú besame, abrázame…así, aráñame la espalda…Oh…ahmmm…no, quiero tardarme mucho, no quiero terminar todavía..pero tú…termina para mí, anda…te gusta, verdad? Déjame hacer círculos con mi cadera, eso es…así puedo tocarte donde te gusta, donde pierdes todo el control y eres tú quien me muerde y llora bajo mi pecho…vamos, me gusta acariciártelo, me encanta tu miembro es…perfecto y dulce…así, termina para mí, moja mi mano, llora, anda, llora…_

Ichimaru miró a Kira, dormido, en la cama revuelta. Con algún trabajo, se puso el kimono y fue primero al baño; el espejo le devolvió la mirada de un hombre realmente cansado, lleno de marcas en buena parte del cuerpo. Nunca se le había ocurrido que era una ventaja el usar traje formal y corbata; tenía marcas incluso en los antebrazos…qué diablos volvía a Kira tan salvaje?

Pese al agotamiento, no podía dormir. Todas las noches hacían el amor por lo menos tres veces –podría ser el doble, si se trataba de un fin de semana- y Gin no había puesto ninguna objeción a ello. Extrañaba demasiado a Kira como para fijarse en pequeñeces. Sí, había notado las miradas de sus compañeros de trabajo y los comentarios de Matsumoto e incluso, las quejas de Ikki, por mandarla a dormir temprano. Pero había algo más, algo que no lograba descubrir. Fue a la cocina, preparó oolong, lo endulzó muchísimo, como acostumbraba y fue a la sala, por un momento. Encendió un marlboro, mientras contemplaba las luces de la ciudad, intentando pensar.

De pronto, lo descubrió. El silencio de Bankai. El parlante no parecía estar por parte alguna y, últimamente, tampoco conversaban mucho cuando iban al trabajo. Buscó la diminuta bocina; a veces, Ikki se la llevaba al jardín. Y entonces, lo vió. Los trozos de Neku, esparcidos junto con las tijeras de jardinería…

Ikkizuru no habría sido capaz de hacer eso, ni siquiera en el peor de sus berrinches. Y no habría sido la primera vez que enlodara y arruinara a su muñeco preferido, pero ¿Cortarlo en pedazos?

-Fui yo…

Gin saltó, sorprendido. Izuru lo miraba, en la semioscuridad, envuelto en el kimono azul. Gin tragó saliva: en qué momento su hermoso fukutaichou se había vuelto tan irresistible? Izuru se acercó a él, sonriendo sensualmente; le quitó el cigarrillo y lo dejó sobre la mesita; se abrió el kimono, revelándose totalmente desnudo y se montó sobre Ichimaru, las piernas abiertas, ofreciéndosele, poniendo sus manos en la plateada cabellera. Lo besó, la boca abierta, tomando una de las manos de Gin y haciendo que éste acariciara uno de sus pezones, despacio, riendo en voz baja en el beso…

-Le dije a Ikki que estaba muy viejo y maltratado…que le compraríamos uno nuevo…

-…Pero…es su juguete favorito…

-Lo era, mi amor…todo debe cambiar, no crees? –comenzó a besar su cuello y sus hombros. Gin se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo de nuevo por él

-Vamos a la cama, anda…- y, con una risita traviesa, jaló hacia Gin a sus brazos y se lo llevó casi a rastras. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la recámara, Kira miró hacia el jardín.

Sí, ahí estaba; el visor de Bankai solamente guiñó, como señal de que estaba grabando. Kira le hizo un gesto burlón y cerró la puerta…maldito auto. Bueno, si Neku se había ido, y no era mas que un muñeco de trapo…cuánto costaría que Bankai se largase? Kira besó a Gin

-En qué estábamos, hokai?

_NDA: Tengo una deuda impagable con Shiba Kaien y con el Espada Arroniero Aruunieri, por inspirarme para este capítulo. Así como Rukia no podía matar a alguien a quien amaba, Gin no podría detener al clon de Kira. Aunque claro, sólo la mente más fría de la historia -Bankai- y la más sensible -Ikkizuru- podrían sospecharlo. Por si a alguien le interesa, la secuencia correcta de la proteína es GATTACA, así que, efectivamente, Mayuri cometió un error. Nos faltan dos capítulos, tal vez tres. Paciencia, para quienes piden que el capitán de hielo salte al escenario, por favor. Namasté y mil gracias por leerme. Espero sus reviews, en verdad.Namasté. El Fantasma. _


	8. 8 Just a car crash away

8

**8**

**Just a car crash away…**

_Del Eat me Drink me, de Marilynn Manson, pensada para Bankai. Enamorarte de alguien es acelerar a fondo y estamparte a toda velocidad, sin tener idea… Recuperar a Izuru, para Gin…qué implicará?_

Acelerar, frenar, embrague, cambio. Esperar la luz del semáforo. Silencio. Un silencio tenso. Malice Mizer en el mp4, Klaha quebrándose los dedos en el piano; Izuru no lo piensa dos veces y apaga el sonido

"Lo lamento, Kira-kun. No sabía que te desagradaba"

-Me dá igual si pones música o no…no conozco bien la ciudad, a dónde vamos?

"Matsumoto quiere que elijas los trajes para la boda; la veremos en un centro comercial no muy lejano…son unos 45 minutos de distancia"

-Y eso te parece cerca?

"Estamos en la ciudad más grande del mundo, Kira-kun. No puedo ir más rápido por el tráfico…"

Kira suspiró, fastidiado

-Bankai…tu siempre has platicado con Gin, verdad?

"Sí"

-Qué te decía de mí?

"Siempre te extrañó; incluso cuando no me lo mencionaba, yo sabía que estaba pensando en ti. Intentó suicidarse, pero Shinssou ya no le obedecía; trató de cortarse la garganta, una noche en que Matsumoto no había podido verle y Renji estaba en una misión con Kurosaki-kun…"

-¡Kami sama! Y qué paso?

"Ikki-chan comenzó a llorar, en su cunita. Eso lo detuvo"

-Y tú…qué hiciste?

"Nunca he podido hacer mucho, Kira-kun. Grabé siempre todas nuestras conversaciones, a fin de hacerle ver que a veces, se contradecía…pero eso suele sucedernos a todos"

La risa de Kira; Bankai se comportaba casi como un ser humano. Seguramente el control de su programación, que les hacía imitarlos en todo. Decidió arriesgarse

-Bankai…por qué nos filmaste cuando hacíamos el amor? ¿No te parece enfermo?

_Eres un morboso. Un cochino morboso…_

"Me temo que no puedo responder eso, Kira-kun"

Otra risita de Kira

-Te gusta?

"No comprendo"

-Él…Ichimaru…te atrae?

"Siento un profundo afecto por él, si es que te refieres a eso, Kira-kun"

-No…para nada, Bankai; lo que quiero decir es

_Si estuvieras en mi lugar, si fueras humano…te gustaría estar con él? Tocarlo? Besarlo? Tal vez…hacerle el amor?_

"Me gustaría…poder sentir indignación, con tus insinuaciones, Kira-kun. Pero te repito que no puedo responder a tus preguntas; en otro sentido, me agradaría mucho que no lastimaras así a Ichimaru…"

-Define "lastimar"- la risita de Kira estaba a punto de sobrecalentar las memorias KRAKEN de Bankai

"Creo que una cosa es hacerle el amor y otra, muy distinta, violarlo y abusar de él, cada vez que puedes y dejarlo agotado y lastimado. Lo primero implica afecto. Lo segundo, es algo…enfermo. Además, lo separas cada vez más de Ikkizuru…no lo comprendo. No se supone que volviste para eso…"

-Y tú que carajo sabes, auto idiota? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que tu precioso dueño me hizo sufrir? ¡Nada de lo que hacía por él servía! Y en ese entonces, era él quien me lastimaba…además…-Kira sintió que sus jeans comenzaban a apretarse, sólo de pensarlo- a él le encanta que lo trate de esa forma…el me maltrataba mucho

"Pero lo amabas, Kira. Lo amabas así. Tanto, que tuviste a su hija y peleaste contra toda la Sociedad de Almas por tenerla y por tenerlo a él, pese a ser lo que fuera. Lo amabas al grado que moriste por él…no comprendo tus quejas"

-Ichimaru es MIO! ¿Lo comprendes bien? ¡ES MIO!

"Nadie está intentando quitártelo…él te ama, vá a casarse contigo y le dirá a todo el mundo que es tuyo"

-Estás tú…y está Ikki; los dos lo único que hacen es separarlo de mí, todo el tiempo!

"Yo sólo soy su auto, Kira-kun…e Ikki es tu hija…y se supone que la amas…no logro comprenderte…tal vez deberías hablar con Mayuri"

-¿Qué supones? ¿Qué soy tan defectuoso como tú? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así! Y se nos ha hecho tarde…anda, acelera!

"Lo siento, Kira-kun, pero estás alterado…y además, está la luz roja, no puedo saltármela…"

-ACELERA! ¡ACELERA, TE LO ESTOY ORDENANDO!

Cuando Kira advirtió que Bankai no obedecería, desconectó de un manotazo el piloto automático y aceleró a fondo, cambiándose de carril, cruzando frente a todos los coches a toda la velocidad que el híbrido daba…

LOVE IS A FIRE…

Cientoveinte, cientocuarenta, cientosesenta, curva sin control, giro del volante, rechinar, frenar, los silbatos, claxons por todos lados…

BURNS DOWN THAT ALL IT SEES…

El tráiler frente a Bankai, los frenos de disco controlando todo, Kira hundiendo su pié en el acelerador, Bankai preparando la espuma de seguridad, intentando desconectar los carburadores, intentando desesperadamente frenar, frenar, frenar…

BURNS DOWN EVERYTHING…

Metal contra metal, el crujido definitivo y antes, la risa enloquecida de Kira-kun,

EVERYTHING YOU THINK BURNS DOWN…

de un Izuru Kira que no es el mismo, que definitivamente, murió en manos de Aizen y no quedó nada del dulce muchacho rubio que se preocupaba por todos…de dónde surge ese ruido? ¿Es el motor?

I KNEW THAT OUR LOVE WAS

¿Por qué tenían que darse así las cosas? ¿Por qué nadie era capaz de comprenderlo, de sentir lo mismo que él? ¿Quién mas que él tenía derecho a Ichimaru Gin? ¿Quién? Ni Ikki ni Matsumoto ni Aizen ni nadie…NADIE! Gin era SUYO! Sólo suyo y se los demostraría, de una vez por todas…aunque le costara todo…todo…

JUST A CAR CRASH AWAY

KNEW THAT OUR LOVE WAS

JUST A CAR CRASH AWAY

JUST A CAR CRASH AWAY…

_El golpe y el estruendo fueron espantosos. El Bankai se encogió como podría haberlo hecho un insecto al que despachurran contra la pared; era evidente que quien lo conducía había perdido todo el control, al intentar rebasar el tráiler y había terminado por salirse de la barra de contención de la autopista, estrellándose contra un muro frente a ésta, a más de cientoochenta por hora. Las bolsas inflables habían funcionado bien, pero a esa velocidad, era de dudarse que alguien estuviera vivo en su interior…el paramédico vió la sangre sobre el piso y calculó que los bomberos no terminarían a tiempo de cortar el metal y los restos del auto, para lograr sacarlo. Milagrosamente, la memoria KRAKEN del automóvil aún funcionaba. En lo que los bomberos cortaban con sus sierras, el paramédico extrajo el chip; serviría a la policía y a la familia del accidentado, para saber qué carajo había ocurrido. Miró la marca; era un Bankai. Qué extraño. Ese coche debía tener un piloto automático, capaz de defender a quien lo manejaba. Se necesitaba estar loco…o quizá drogado, para producir un accidente así. Y, sin lugar a dudas, el Bankai se había visto incapaz de evitarlo…_

-0-

Silbar intermitente de una ambulancia tras otra. Una tras otra, como llegan siempre en un gran hospital.

Ichimaru no pensaba. Su cerebro, dentro del gigai, estaba cansado de eso. Tanto como de sufrir y asustarse. Contó el tiempo; tres semanas apenas. Unas cuantas horas, unos pocos segundos…nada. Ni siquiera habían logrado organizar algo para la boda…Quería pensar que no era cosa suya, que no se trataba de un mal karma, que Ikkizuru no se merecía algo así, que ya había pagado suficiente. Pero no lo conseguía, no lograba apaciguarse ni tampoco, reventar. Su condena a vida comenzaba, ciertamente, a convertirse en una. Perder a Kira, primero y luego, recuperarlo de esa forma, para volverlo a perder…qué clase de juego era éste? Kami se mostraba con él mucho más manipulador y cruel de lo que podría haberlo hecho el mismísimo Aizen…

-Ichimaru Gin?

Gin miró a la médica más por reflejo que por otra cosa. Algo sobre estado de coma. Concusión cerebral. Demasiados huesos rotos. Terapia intensiva. Increíble dolor físico. Intentarían estabilizarle, pero su estado era serio. Mucho. No querían darle esperanzas –sería inhumano hacerlo. De momento, sólo cabía esperar…cuánto? No sabían. Gin notó la similitud entre las palabras de la médica y las de la capitana Unohane; Izuru no era Izuru, sino un clon de éste. Simplemente, no obedecía a la curación por reiatsu que usaba el 4º regimiento y tambien era inmune a las manos de Orihime. Y la sonrisa, permanecía petrificada en su rostro…

Se quedó en el hospital, a esperar algo, sin saber qué. Matsumoto había prometido cuidar de Ikki, pero no le había sido posible hacerlo. No le dijo el por qué. De modo que Renji se la había llevado a casa de los Kurosaki; como fuera, Karin y Yuzu y todos los Kurosaki –incluyendo Uryuu e Ichigo- contribuirían a distraerla…e Ikki aún no sabía lo ocurrido. Le habían hecho creer que saldrían a cenar fuera y regresarían tarde. Gin se asombró de la docilidad de Ikki para ir con los Kurosaki. No quería pensar en lo que implicaba decirle que su mamá estaba otra vez, en mal estado…

Se acercó al ventanal del hospital, admirando las luces de la ciudad…qué habría pasado? El paramédico le había entregado la memoria KRAKEN de Bankai, pero éste se negaba a hablar o tenía los circuitos dañados.

_Toqué la ventana. Carajocarajocarajo. No podía dejar de repetírmelo. Nunca renegué de nada, nunca he bajado la guardia. Me prometí no ser jamás el llorón, no ser alguien digno de lástima. Me prometí hacer lo que yo quisiera, siempre…no quiero esto_

Gin sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse y reprimió el sentir, pese a que no había nadie en el pasillo que pudiera escucharle; buscó un pañuelo en el bolsillo de su saco…y encontró algo. El resto de la trenza rubia de Izuru, junto con su insignia de fukutaichou; había olvidado que la llevaba ahí, después de haber vivido pegado a ella, por años… el dolor avanzó sobre él como una ola oscura y lo cubrió por completo y tuvo que ahogar un gemido. Fue demasiado y se desmayó.

Algo lo detuvo en su caída al piso. Unos brazos fuertes, jóvenes; una mejilla helada contra la suya. Gin no se resistió más; comenzó a llorar como no lo hacía desde que era un niño hambriento, escapando en las calles del Rukongai. Una boca suave se pegó a su oreja

-Ya…calma…todo terminará bien…no llores más…por favor…no llores más…

Gin se dejó consolar, se dejó abrazar, dejó que besaran su mejilla y secaran su llanto. Se dejó ir en quien lo sostenía y a su vez, lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que el dolor le daba.

Y, cuando por fin se calmó, miró al que lo abrazaba. Y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, la boca de Toushiro Hitsugaya sobre la suya, lo mantuvo en silencio, un silencio dulce y de consuelo. Un silencio diferente, pese al dolor. Afuera, el silbido de las ambulancias se siguió escuchando…

_NDA: Aghh. Me estoy muriendo. La música final es Somewhere in time...Dulcísima, por cierto._

es./watch?vYkKueMEnkk

_La memoria KRAKEN de Bankai está basada en una memoria original SQUID, de las que se usan en computación cuántica. Por supuesto, es teórica. Squid además quiere decir "calamar", de modo que para imaginar una memoria mucho más grande -es decir, un super SQUID- creé un KRAKEN, es decir, un súper calamar gigante. Estas son las notas teóricas sobre un SQUID:_

es./wiki/SQUID

_Enloquecer a Kira era fácil, si tenía un error en su programación; obsesionarlo con Gin como para quitar a todos de enmedio, también. Vamos ya en la salida. Namasté y mil gracias anticipadas por sus reviews y por leerme. El Fantasma._


	9. 9 Mask of the zorro

9

**9**

**Mask of the zorro**

_As ever, nada que ver con el filme. Gin recupera la máscara...o mejor dicho, por fin vuelve a ser él mismo. Arena. Construímos nuestros sueños sobre ella. Se derrumban a la misma velocidad. A veces, se congelan y eso hace que se sostengan un poco más…música? Sand y Empire, del segundo cd de Demians, ese maravilloso progresivo francés._

Se recargó en su hombro. Aunque Ichimaru fuera más alto, en ese momento se sentía pequeño, derrumbado, incapaz…Shiro-chan lo tomó de la barbilla…y lo volvió a besar. Y Gin no presentó resistencia alguna. Ni siquiera estaba sorprendido; era que todo había rebasado su límite y ya no sabía qué estaba bien o mal o cómo interpretar las cosas…

_-Perdóname…parece que me estoy aprovechando…_

_Una pequeña risa seca, de Gin, seguida de un leve jadeo_

_-Por? Haz lo que quieras…no importa que haga yo…todo saldrá mal…-se volvió a reír_

_-De qué te ríes?_

_Dos segundos de silencio_

_-Matsumoto; le dije que esto iba a pasar, que no quería que la historia se repitiera y luego, Bankai…me advirtió sobre ti…_

_Tensión, entre ambos, Toushiro y Gin_

_-Sí. A mí también…me amenazó, casi…_

_La risa franca de Gin_

_-Aka nah…amenazarte?Es sólo un auto…_

_Una sonrisa tímida de Toushiro_

_-Me ordenó que no me volviera a acercar más a ti ni a tu familia…qué le contaste de mí?_

_Gin, negando con la cabeza, obviando el hecho de que Toushiro lo tenía prácticamente en brazos_

_-Nada que tú no sepas. Tus amenazas sobre Hinamori. El hecho de que nunca te simpaticé…_

_Otro beso, de Toushiro. Y otro. Y uno más, silenciando a Gin. Sin violencia alguna, acariciando su nuca; con tanta ternura contenida que Gin comenzó a reaccionar ¿En verdad era ese Hitsugaya o él estaba alucinando ya?_

_-Baka. Eres un verdadero estúpido…quién te dijo eso?_

_-Era obvio, Shiro-chan…tú querías a Hinamori y ella era una buena amiga de Kira…y yo era muy mala influencia para los dos, neh? Era mala influencia para todo el mundo…_

_Suspiro de Hitsugaya_

_-Razona un poco, Ichimaru. Yo tenía doce años; tú ya eras un hombre. Te graduaste antes que yo y en menos tiempo que yo…y estaba Izuru. Yo… no tenía la menor oportunidad…no ibas a ver en mí mas que a un chiquillo. Y estaba Aizen también…qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Mandarte flores? ¿Intentar seducirte?¿Hacer el ridículo con eso?_

_Gin pensó unos momentos. Increíble. No. Imposible. Absolutamente absurdo, irreal… _

_Brutalmente lógico y preciso, diría Bankai. Maldito Bankai, él lo sabía. Cómo demonios lo había averiguado, Gin no tenía ni puta idea, pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que Bankai sabía que Toushiro había ido esa tarde a algo más que a dejarle el tubo de ensayo y el requerimiento deMayuri y Kuchiki. Por eso, se había aliado con Matsumoto y entre los tres, lo habían enredado para que aceptara clonar a Kira_

_-Por… qué..?_

_-¿Te estoy diciendo esto?- Toushiro sonrió- porque sé que no puedo ganar, Ichimaru. Tú amas a Kira; incluso si muere, de nuevo, nunca seré capaz de llenar su lugar…no pierdo nada con decírtelo- Toushiro gimió, tratando de contener su angustia- perdóname si te besé –deshizo su abrazo-pero es que no soportaba verte así…no puedo creer que seas el mismo, no; tu siempre caminabas tan erguido, tan seguro de ti, sonriendo descaradamente aunque te odiáramos todos…te admiraba por eso, por tu terquedad, por burlarte de todos nosotros, por mantenerte distante…y luego, te vi llorar por Kira y enloquecer por él…en algún momento, esperé que, si llegabas a olvidarlo, tal vez…tal vez habría una oportunidad para mí. Y se lo conté a Matsumoto…ella tenía el encargo de Kuchiki desde hacía meses, pero no se atrevía a decirte nada…y entonces…-Toushiro calló, dudoso_

_-Entonces?_

_-Entonces, vine al Mundo Real y ví tu casa y conocí a Ikki-chan y el lugar que aún tenía Kira y la ternura con...la que tratabas a tu hija…y la verdad, sentí envidia…no sé cómo pude soportarlos…_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_Toushiro rió, mirando hacia otro lado_

_-Los celos. No se me había ocurrido que verte me afectaría…creí que había pasado tanto tiempo y estabas tan distante que ya no podía sentir nada por ti…pero cuando me despedí de Ikki y te toqué…fue algo…eléctrico. Y me aterré. Y luego, Bankai me echó, literalmente…_

Gin ahogó un sollozo

-Sabes que no puedo creerte, verdad, Shiro-chan?

Toushiro lo miró, sonriendo, dulcemente

-Sí…pero te lo dije antes; no perdía nada con contártelo. No pierdo nada…ven, vamos. La médica me pidió avisarte que han llevado a Izuru a su habitación…despertará en cualquier momento…y te necesita

_Estoy mintiendo. Yo te necesito más que él. El es un error, una falla, un clon solamente. No es Kira y tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Kira te amaba y éste que está ahora, malherido y roto por su propia demencia, sólo es una copia que te desea. Yo te amo. Tanto o más que Izuru. No quiero que se pierda uno solo de tus cabellos, mi plateado zorro; besaría el suelo que pisas, cuidaría de ti hasta que llegara mi hora. Viviría cada segundo para ti y para Ikki…sé que puedo hacerlo. Sé de sobra que puedo llenar el lugar de Kira. Sé que incluso, si él estuviera aquí, me daría la razón, pobre Izuru. Pero no me amas. Y ya…no importa. No eres una enfermedad mortal, Ichimaru Gin. Te me tienes que quitar. Algún día, me curaré de ti…algún día. _

_Ojalá y ese día no llegara nunca…_

Los dos caminaron hasta el elevador

-Toushiro…si es verdad que sientes todo esto por mí…por qué ayudaste a Matsumoto y a los demás a traer a Kira de vuelta?

_¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, carajo?! Por qué ni siquiera lo intentaste? ¿Por qué?_

Shiro-chan frunció el ceño, como lo hacía cuando era más joven

-¿No es obvio? Tú amas a Izuru…_él_ sí era parte de ti. Ambos formaron una familia…yo…quería verte feliz: no deberías buscar más razones

Por primera vez en mucho rato, Ichimaru recuperó la sonrisa. Apretó el interruptor varias veces, hasta que logró que el KRAKEN de Bankai se conectara

-Deja de fingir demencia, Bankai…hablaremos de esto…después de ver a Kira, entendido? Y, si no me das una buena explicación, puedes jurar que terminarás en el reciclador de basura…

Una tos cascada, mecánica

"Está bien, Ichimaru. Tú ganas".

-0-

El blip-blip del monitor. Ichimaru odiaba los hospitales; demasiadamente recordaba a Ikki atada a uno de esos malditos aparatos, en la sucesión de operaciones que recuperarían su pierna. Matsumoto sostenía la mano de Kira; vendada la mitad del rostro –pese al cristal de seguridad, miles de astillas se habían clavado en éste, al estallar el parabrisas con la fuerza del golpe- y cubierto por tubos que entraban y salían de su cuerpo, el espectáculo que se presentaba frente a Gin y Toushiro no era algo que no hubieran visto jamás antes…pero había pasado tiempo desde las batallas con los Espada de Aizen y éstas heridas lucían espantosamente reales. La diminuta médica –Gin no lograba recordar su nombre- apareció de quién sabe dónde. En la seriedad de su rostro y en su voz baja frente al malherido, Gin adivinó las malas noticias

-Hemos hecho todo lo posible, señor Ichimaru…su estado es muy serio; tiene heridas internas y no podemos operarlo…está sufriendo muchísimo y, si es necesario, interrumpiré esta entrevista y volveré a sedarlo…le pedí que viniera porque Izuru recuperó la conciencia y tal vez, no pueda volver a hacerlo; él nos pidió hablar con usted…por favor, sea breve…

Gin se acercó a Kira. Este abrió uno de sus azules ojos e intentó sonreír, débilmente

-Eché todo a perder, verdad, taichou?

Gin sonrió y besó su mano

-Todo saldrá bien, Izuru, no te esfuerces…

Izuru intentó reírse

-No mientas…no ahora, oshi…voy a morirme…otra vez, verdad?

Gin asintió. Sabía que si hablaba, lloraría y no quería volver a hacerlo. Toushiro lo sostuvo por los hombros, alentándolo

-Perdóname, Gin…

-Baka…por qué habría de perdonarte?

-Por ser un tonto y un estúpido celoso…por lastimar a Ikki…por herirte y…por Bankai

-Shuuu…no digas tonterías

-Pero es verdad…esto…esto fue un error, Gin…no debieron traerme de vuelta…es…como si no fuera yo…quise cambiar las cosas, quería que todo fuera diferente…pero no era yo…no lo era…me entiendes? Yo…nunca te habría hecho daño –tosió. Sangre. Mucha. Matsumoto intervino y secó la comisura de sus labios- ni tampoco a Ikki…a mi niña –Izuru lloraba, suavemente. Su voz apenas si era un gemido, un gatito atropellado

Gin no lo resistió más. La imagen de Izuru frente a sus ojos se volvió borrosa, se derritió y bajó por sus mejillas, cálidamente. Izuru movió su mano y la abrió; en el interior, guardaba su anillo

-Tómalo…no voy a poder casarme contigo…me habría encantado- intentó reír- y…no me hagas regresar…no quiero…cometer más errores…siempre fui un tonto; sé que los demás no te ven como yo, oshi mío…pero nadie vió lo que yo veía en ti…

Gin negó con la cabeza, desconcertado

-No…te entiendo, Izuru…por favor

Este asintió, dificultosamente

-No sólo eres lo que ellos piensan; un traidor, un mentiroso…eras…alegre. Y nunca te permitías estar triste, por terribles que fueran las cosas…jamás te ví triste…y adoro tu sonrisa…me encantaba verte…_tu siempre caminabas tan erguido, tan seguro de ti, sonriendo descaradamente aunque te odiáramos todos…te admiraba por eso, por tu terquedad, por burlarte de todos nosotros, por mantenerte distante…_-Kira volvió a toser. El blip-blip del monitor comenzó a sonar erráticamente- por eso…quiero que sigas siendo como eres, oshi…prométeme que no vas a llorar más, si? Prométeme que vas a ser feliz y harás feliz a Ikki y sobre todo, prométeme que NO VAS A TRAERME DE VUELTA…debe haber alguien que te ame como yo lo hago y si no lo hay…te esperaré en el cielo…te amo, Ichimar…

Izuru no terminó de hablar; la boca de Gin cubría la suya. Respiró sólo dos veces más, antes de que el monitor mostrase la línea plana. Pese a que la médica saltó y las alarmas de emergencia sonaron, Gin se volvió hacia ella y la detuvo, la sonrisa y la mirada siniestra que lo caracterizaban. Toushiro sintió escalofríos.

Ichimaru Gin, el que todos conocían, había vuelto

-Oi oi…no intentará revivirlo, verdad? –la médica se detuvo, paralizada por la mano de Gin, la terrible sonrisa, manchada de sangre de la boca de Izuru- déjelo así, doctora. El me pertenece ahora…y…lárguese. Usted no tiene ya nada que hacer aquí…

_NDA: No, aún no es el final, pero casi. Me temo que este capítulo haya sido previsible, cursi y en muchos sentidos, demasiado doloroso. Lo repito una vez más; nunca he querido matar a Kira...pero este no era Izuru. Y tenía que darle un chance a Toushiro, pues esa era la base del fic. Claro que cuando nuestro zorro intuye todo...vuelve a ser él mismo. Por algo es Ichimaru Gin. Si han llegado hasta aquí, agradezco su lectura y espero sus reviews. Nos falta un sólo capítulo; Bankai, Mayuri y Urahara -sí, él también- tienen que dar muchas explicaciones. Namasté y gracias anticipadas. El Fantasma sin una sola línea._


	10. 10 So you have been abused?

10

**10**

**So you have been of use…**

_So you have been of use...and you have been abused  
You know you look pale today  
Your lipstick has gone astray_

_Steven Wilson, Drown with me, In Absentia. _

_Ese verso me gusta. Aquí, las explicaciones de todo el mundo, los porqués, la justificación. La sombra de Shiro-chan, trémula, al fondo...__  
_

Gin estiró su brazo y apagó el marlboro. El humo se perdió en el cielo azul claro del Seireitei. Juushirou se permitió toser, educadamente

-Esas cosas terminarán por matarte, Ichimaru

-Seguramente...pero no me faltará nada de haber hecho o vivido…por qué no pruebas uno? – le ofreció la arrugada cajetilla

Ukitake frunció el ceño; pese a lo que dijeran, Gin no cambiaría jamás

-Papi! ¡Mira!

Ikki llegó corriendo, acompañada de Yachiru. Entre ambas habían atrapado una mariposa infernal y la pobre criatura estaba cargada de listones y campanillas

-No hagan eso, Ikki…así no podrá volar

-Pero se vé hermosa

-¿De dónde inventaron ponerle los listones? –Gin tomó la mariposa en su mano y, delicadamente, comenzó a desvestirla, por así decirlo, cuidando de no lastimarla más

-Oh…recuerdas cuando nos lanzamos en los paracaídas? Tío Uuryu me hizo unos iguales…

Ukitake abrió enormemente los ojos

-¿Estás loco? ¿Te has tirado en paracaídas con tu hija?

Gin asintió

-Espero que nunca le falte nada por vivir, junsanbantai taichou, no te parece? Y hablando de tiempo de vida…cuándo llegarán los demás?

Ukitake suspiró. No le gustaba tener a Gin ahí, con su antiguo traje de shinigami y a éste, le gustaba aún menos haber regresado a la Sociedad de Almas. Pero estaba ahí por explicaciones y no se iría sin ellas. En tanto, Ikkizuru y Yachiru jugaban en el jardín frente a la Comandancia General

-0-

_-Izuru…murió, Ikki…fue un accidente. Algo falló en el Bankai…_

_El silencio de la pequeña_

_-Él no era Izuru…_

_-Hija…_

_-¡No me importa que me digas! ESE NO ERA IZURU! _

_Ikki en sus brazos, llorando, más de rabia que de dolor_

_-Ahora entiendes por qué no quería darle a Ran-chan ese trocito de tu mami?_

_-¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte!_

_-No voy a irme…te quiero…y trajimos a Izuru…para que no te faltara mamá…quise traerlo sólo por ti…_

_El llanto desgarrador de Ikki_

_-¡No me importas nada! ¡Crees que soy una niña tonta!- se revolvió y se zafó del abrazo, las mejillas ardiendo, los ojos rojos- Crees que no sé nada!? Tú no querías a mamá y te fuíste…te fuíste con ese Aizen…lo abandonaste…pero mamá te quería y fue por ti y te llevó conmigo, papi…y sabes que pasó después? Aizen vino y LO MATÓ! ¡LO MATÓ! ¿Crees que porque era pequeña no entendía nada? ¿Crees que no sé nada? Míra esto- le enseñó su pierna- Aizen no me mató porque Izuru me protegió! Se puso frente a mí para que yo no muriera! Y tú…qué hiciste?? ¡NADA! ¡NADA! Sólo llorar y volverte triste…por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Por qué nunca dices la verdad, papi?Mamá no te importaba…hasta que Aizen lo mató…no te la pasas diciendo que hay que vivir, que hay que sonreír siempre, que no hay que estar tristes? Entonces…por qué no lo amaste cuando estaba vivo?¿Por qué no lo hiciste reír más?¿Por qué lo hiciste llorar tanto, papi?¿Por qué?_

_Gin no sabía qué responder frente a la cascada de reproches..y no podía hacerlo porque Ikkizuru tenía razón_

_-Vete…no quiero verte…no quiero que seas mi papá…para qué nos servía una copia de mamá, si nunca quisiste a la verdadera, neh? Sabes por qué te pedí que Ran-chan hiciera la copia? ¡Para verte feliz! Porque…aunque seas un mentiroso con todos, eres mi papá…y te quiero…te quiero…-Ikki se desbarató llorando. Gin aprovechó para abrazarla. Con todas sus fuerzas_

_-…Ikki-chan…no fui bueno con mama…y no lo he sido contigo…no soy una buena persona…_

-Eres injusta, Ikkizuru…

La voz fría de Toushiro los volvió a la realidad. Matsumoto estaba pálida como muerta y los otros dos, hechos un mar de llanto e histeria. Sólo el capitán Hitsugaya, como siempre, mantenía la cabeza fría

-¡Shiro-chan!-Ikki se abrazó a Toushiro. Este siguió hablando con la perfecta calma con la que se dirigiría a un adulto, bajando a su altura y acariciando su cabecita

-Eres injusta con Ichimaru…es verdad lo que dices…pero también es cierto que fué el quien mató a Aizen para defenderte y, de no haber sido por eso, la guerra en la que Souzuke quería meternos a todos habría costado muchas vidas, shinigami y humanas…y tú, no estarías aquí…- le secó las lágrimas.

Sabía muy bien lo que implica crecer antes de tiempo y dejar de ser niño cuando uno lo que quiere es jugar y soñar. Ikkizuru lloró en sus brazos y Toushiro la llevó con Gin y se la entregó. Gin envolvió a los dos en los suyos, sin decir nada. Se quedaron así, un largo rato…

-0-

-En gran parte, Shiba Kaien tuvo la culpa de todo esto, Ichimaru…

-Oi oi…ya no recuerdo cuando Kuchiki Rukia lo mató, Byakuya-san…hace mucho de eso, neh?

-Sí…pero traté de advertírtelo

-Cuándo?

-Cuando te mandé los libros para Ikki-chan…te dije que no deberías morir solo…

Gin suspiró

-Kuchiki-sama, aquí el que hace los enredos soy yo…me quieren explicar que fue todo esto, por favor?

Urahara miró a Mayuri y éste a Ukitake. Con toda soltura y como si hubiera vivido en el Mundo Real por décadas, Juushirou encendió el último marlboro, dio una larga fumada y encendió el parlante de Bankai

-Me gustaría que hicieras la relación visual de todo esto, Bankai…

"Por supuesto, Ukitake taichou. Hace aproximadamente dos años, poco antes de que muriera Genrusayy-sama, el Departamento de Tecnología hizo un descubrimiento que pensaron, podría ser útil; lograron enlazar los espiritrones –es decir, las partículas que componen el Mundo Espiritual- con el Mundo Real. Resulta que los espiritrones son lo que los humanos llaman cuerdas, en el área de ciencia que ellos denominan Física Cuántica…la teoría es muy larga, así que no la expondré aquí"

-Pero tenemos todo eso documentado y hemos seguido investigando- interrumpió Mayuri, educadamente, contra todos sus modales acostumbrados. Bankai siguió

"Los humanos, en el Mundo Real, recién acaban de descubrir el clonaje…eso lo desarrolló Urahara Kisuke, aquí en el Seireitei, hace casi un milenio y son precisamente, los gigai que se usan para ir al Mundo Real. Los gigai tienen algunos inconvenientes, pero son, básicamente, una funda. Entonces, Kurotsuchi Mayuri encontró la ecuación correcta para reponer, dentro de un gigai, los componentes espirituales de alguien que ya había muerto, fuera éste humano o shinigami"

-Lo cual ha sido un hallazgo valiosísimo!-interrumpió Urahara. Gin alzó una ceja

-Esos componentes se encuentran, precisamente, en las cuerdas – o espiritrones- del ADN…-dijo Mayuri

-Y eso nos permitiría resucitar a cualquiera! Claro, siempre que tuviéramos una muestra de ADN…-dijo Urahara

-Además, las cuerdas obedecen a la Flecha del Tiempo…si lográbamos llegar hasta ellas, la persona resucitada no sería sólo un gigai, no sería sólo un clon. Lo devolveríamos tal cual estaba, justo antes de morir…

Gin consideró la situación unos minutos

-Me gustaría saber para qué carajos sirve eso…

Mayuri reaccionó con indignación

-Es un hallazgo científico impecable! ¡Eres un ignorante por decir eso! ¡La ciencia siempre implica mejoras!

-Oi oi, Kurotsuchi…desde cuándo te importa mejorar las cosas?

-Eí, señores, no estamos aquí para esto…-Byakuya alzó una mano, pidiendo silencio- continúa por favor, Bankai..

"Gracias, Kuchiki-sama. Para hacer la resucitación completa, se necesita un cálculo muy preciso…un cálculo que no puede desviarse del original ni siquiera 100 cifras por debajo del punto decimal. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, al parecer, no logró ese grado de perfección en el clon de Kira"

-Era sólo un experimento más…se necesitan muchos para poder lograr un grado de perfección…pero tienen que admitir que funcionó bien tres semanas…

-Mayuri…eres un imbécil…cómo puedes medirte por eso?

-A quén llamas imbécil, pervertido de mierda?

La discusión entre Urahara y Mayuri prometía no terminarse nunca. Gin soltó la carcajada

-Y…se puede saber por qué carajos decidieron que yo era una buena víctima de sus "experimentos"?

Byakuya se aclaró la garganta

-No te consideramos así. Yo hablé con Genrusayy antes de que éste muriera y le solicité su permiso para hacer la prueba. Después de todo, estabas condenado a vivir…además- su mirada se oscureció- yo…no dejé que Hisana muriera sola. Rukia no permitió que Kaien muriera solo. Tu corazón está donde está lo que amas…quizá mi juicio no fue certero, pero tu condena no me parecía horrible por la condena en sí, sino porque dejaste que Izuru muriera solo, contra tu voluntad…cuando ví –todos lo vimos- lo que estabas haciendo por Ikki-chan, consideré que tal vez, por ella, Izuru merecía otra oportunidad –hizo una pausa y continuó hablando, serenamente, aquella voz ronca y dulce y seca, a la vez, la del gran Kuchiki sama- y, si algo fallaba, tú la tendrías de despedirte de él, de la forma debida…

Ante el silencio general, Byakuya siguió hablando

-Claro que no podíamos hacer esto, si tú no estabas de acuerdo…desgraciadamente, el clon falló mucho antes de lo que pensábamos- inusitadamente, Byakuya se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta Gin y se inclinó frente a él- sumimasen, en nombre del Gotei 13, Ichimaru Gin, por haberte hecho sufrir más allá de tu condena…

Gin respiró, calmadamente, sin responder a Byakuya.

-Bankai…qué tuviste que ver tú en todo esto?

"Sumimasen, Ichimaru; sigo las órdenes de Urahara"

-Así que sólo eres un vulgar carcelero…

-"Nunca me consideré así"

Urahara se enderezó, indignado

-La memoria KRAKEN de Bankai es un logro inmenso, Ichimaru. Es un alma modificada dentro de una computadora…por primera vez, no tenemos que usar un gigai…y no sólo estaba para vigilarte…también fué para protegerte

-Ustedes? ¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?

-De que murieses –añadió Byakuya- tu responsabilidad y deber es Ikkizuru. Y ya habías fallado suficiente…ella te apartó de la delincuencia. Alguien tenía que guiarte…

Gin los miró a todos, consciente de que esta vez, decían la verdad

-Bankai…por qué intentaste convencerme de que me alejase de Hitsugaya?  
Los rostros de todos reflejaron sorpresa. Bankai pareció tragar saliva, antes de contestar

"Tuve que correr el riesgo. Matsumoto me explicó…la situación del capitán Hitsugaya, con respecto a ti. Si dejaba que avanzara, no habría oportunidad de probar el clon. No era mi intención herir a nadie, en verdad"

Otra pausa

-Cómo…cómo supiste que Matsumoto no mentía?

Bankai rió un poco

"Oh, lo lamento, Ichimaru, pero se necesita ser un tonto o un ciego para no darse cuenta de cuán funcionales serían tú y Toushiro como pareja. Lo comprobé yo mismo; recuerdas cuando te tocó, ese día?"

-Sinceramente, no…

"Pero Toushiro sí. Y mi memoria y mi scanner, también. Su reiatsu se alteró, sus campos electroquímicos, su temperatura. Era de una obviedad estúpida"

-Esperen un momento –interrumpió Ukitake- de qué están hablando? Que tiene que ver Toushiro en esto?

Gin no le hizo caso. Siguió hablando a Bankai

-Te das cuenta, auto del demonio, que pude haber perdido a Toushiro, sólo por un experimento estúpido?

"Me doy cuenta, Ichimaru Gin, de que ese experimento era necesario…para que dejaras a Izuru atrás…y admitieras a alguien más en tu vida. Me doy cuenta de que no tenía otra forma de hacerlo, mas que esa. Y me doy cuenta de que, pese a que me consideras sólo un carcelero, también soy tu amigo…no me gustaría que murieras solo…"

_NDA; Espero que el capítulo no haya sido demasiado melodramático o teórico. Espero, a la vez, que Shiro-chan esté quedando bien...porque el capítulo final es casi todo suyo. Este fanfic ha sido agotador. Namasté y gracias infinitas por leerme y por sus reviews. FantasmaAlineal._


	11. 11 Because I want youtoo

11

**11**

**Because I want you too…**

_De Placebo, una canción de una fragilidad estudiada, donde se admiten varias debilidades; la del temor a perderte, la de querer seguir soñando, la de nunca darse por vencidos, la de permanecer humanos...porque yo, también te quiero…_

La pared de agua se levantó, despacio, muy despacio, dos, tres, cuatro metros. Toushiro podía ver sus piés a través del agua verde, conforme ésta se iba elevando sosteniéndolo en su cálido y pesado abrazo…acostarse sobre la tabla, patalear, llegar a la cumbre, más rápido…tenía que contar, 9, 8, 7…tenía que estar listo, 4, 3, 2…el sudor se disolvió en el agua marina y dejó de sentir miedo

-¡KAWAIIIIIIII!!

Alcanzó la cúspide cuando el grito de Ikki, deslizándose tras él, casi lo hizo caer ¡Esa niña! Toushiro plantó perfectamente sus piés sobre la tabla; sabía que el resto era cuestión de equilibrio; el túnel de viento que se formaba entre él y el costado de la pared verde de la ola –esmeralda profundo- despeinaba sus blancos cabellos y la emoción de bajar por ésta, a toda velocidad, escapándose de su estallar era equivalente a la de una batalla, casi la liberación de su propio bankai…aunque Hyorinmaru no habría sido tan divertida. Dobló las rodillas a la distancia justa y mantuvo el equilibrio con sus manos; sus dedos rozaron la pared de la ola, dejando una estela de blanca espuma; sintió como si estuviera acariciando un animal planetario…

Tenía que mantenerse atento; la pared terminaba unos cuantos metros adelante e Ikki había logrado salvarla ya. Otra tabla lo rebasó a toda velocidad. Gin debía estar loco, para haber bajado desde semejante altura…y la pared comenzaba ya a doblarse, tan despacio, tan lento…y tan rápido a la vez, tan hermosamente siniestra…

…Pero no iba a permitir que ese par le ganara, no: dobló mas las rodillas y se inclinó sobre sí mismo, aumentando su velocidad y rebasando a Gin por milímetros; si las tablas hubieran chocado, alguien habría terminado con el cuello roto

-¡AI SHITERU KOIIIIII!

El grito de Toushiro desbalanceó un poco a Gin; al pasar junto a él, Toushiro había rozado sus cabellos con la mano, apenas. Pero esa pequeña pérdida de equilibrio volteó la tabla y Gin cayó al agua. Cuando Shiro-chan lo advirtió, se lanzó sobre él. A partir de ese momento, sólo les quedaba nadar, nadar lo más velozmente posible antes de que el monstruo se los tragara y los estampara contra el piso…

Toushiro sintió el tirón en su tobillo, entre el remolino de arena y agua; la tabla lo jalaba hacia la superficie; pero el cuerpo cálido, abrazado al suyo, estaba vivo. La fuerza del agua los arrastró casi hasta la orilla y los dos salieron a gatas, los trajes de neopreno raspados, muertos de la risa, frente a una Ikkizuru muy enojada

-¡Qué diablos pasa con ustedes? ¡Van a matarme de un susto! Acaso no saben surfear? ¿Quieren dejarme huérfana?

Matsumoto llegó corriendo, casi saliéndose del bikini

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Están bien?

Los dos, jadeando, empapados, raspados por la arena, las mejillas rojas, abrazados uno al otro…con la cuerda de una de las tablas enredada en el mismo pié. La otra flotaba, rota, en las olas

-Oi oi! Claro que estamos bien…tenías que hacer tanto escándalo, Shiro-chan?

-Se supone que bajas dando un grito de guerra, no?

-¿Y decir "te amo" a mitad del océano es un grito de guerra? Por poco y la ola nos come!

Toushiro retiró los cabellos empapados del rostro de Gin. Lo besó

-Aghh…no empiecen, por favor…vamos por otra ola –interrumpió Ikki

-Me temo que sólo queda una tabla, Ikki-chan- dijo Matsumoto- ven- la tomó de la mano- veamos si está la tabla vieja de Urahara…creo que la dejó en el Bankai…

-¡Apresúrense!- dijo Toushiro- la marea está subiendo y nos perderemos las mejores olas!

Gin acarició su mejilla; sangraba, por el raspón de la arena. Toushiro sonrió, ante el gesto

-No sabía que te gustaba tanto surfear…

-Yo tampoco…pero siempre me han atraído las cosas con riesgo...-Gin rió

-Por eso te gusto?

Un beso, suave

-Pudiera ser…ánda, presumido, vamos con las chicas…

Caminaron, tomados de la mano…sobre el horizonte, la siguiente ola se fue formando.

-0-

-Hay algo que no me has explicado todavía, Bankai…

"No quisiera hacerlo frente a los capitanes, en verdad"

Gin perdió la sonrisa. Y se veía más siniestro así

-Pues no te quedará más remedio…por qué nos filmaste…en momentos íntimos?

Una pausa, de medio milisegundo

-Yo se lo ordené, Ichimaru…

Ukitake enrojeció. Byakuya elevó una ceja. Mayuri hizo un gesto de "ya lo sabía"

-Kisuke…

-Oh, no empieces…no sé de dónde sacan todos que soy un pervertido o algo así…estaba buscando patrones…

La risa sarcástica de Gin

-Tienes unos pretextos geniales, Kisuke

-Estoy hablando en serio…

-Te escucho

-Muy bien. Kira Izuru era…lo que las chicas fanáticas del yaoi –como Kuchiki Rukia- (tan pronto Kisuke dijo ese nombre tuvo motivos para arrepentirse, al notar el asombro de Byakuya) un uke, un pasivo, alguien que no cambiaría sus patrones. En muchos sentidos, había que comprobar que seguía siéndolo. Cuando te secuestraron y te llevaron al Mundo Real, la idea no fue de él, sino de Rangiku…y la iniciativa fue de Renji. Kira por sí solo, no lo habría hecho jamás…tenías razón cuando le dijiste a Toushiro que Kira se había dejado matar por ti, porque no era capaz de otra cosa. No teníamos mas que ese patrón de comportamiento… y, si el clon era funcional, tendría que haberse seguido portando así…la única forma de averiguarlo era Bankai…

"Sumimasen, Ichimaru. Te aseguro que estaba cumpliendo órdenes…"

Gin no sabía si enojarse o no. Todos los detalles de su vida habían pasado por análisis, como si se tratase de una rata de laboratorio…cómo podía fiarse de ellos? Bankai siguió hablando

"La tarde del…accidente, Izuru discutió conmigo..."

-Qué fue lo que pasó, Bankai? No hemos hecho análisis de ello, aún- dijo Kisuke

"No estaba seguro de hablar del asunto"

-Bueno, Ichimaru ya sabe la verdad de tu existencia…ahora, qué tal si nos cuentas por qué te estampaste?

"Izuru se molestó conmigo. El ya se había enterado, no sé como, de que los filmaba…y me parece que eso…le excitaba o algo; me insinuó que a mí, me atraía Ichimaru…es decir, físicamente…"

Bankai comenzó a proyectar el holograx de ese momento

"Le dije que era el colmo…y tuvo un ataque de ¿Histeria? Me insultó y me ordenó acelerar. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, desconectó mis comandos superiores. De modo que interrumpí el flujo de hidrógeno a los carburadores y los llené de espuma, para que no estallaran con el golpe…"

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a provocar el choque?

"No lo sabía…pero estaba fuera de sí; cuando aceleró, aún había suficiente hidrógeno en los aspersores y yo no pude frenar; el giróscopo central perdió el equilibrio en la curva y apenas si alcancé a inflar las bolsas de seguridad…pero la velocidad era mucha y la pared, muy sólida…toda mi estructura de defensa, mas el cubo interior se aplastaron como…bueno, como una cucaracha…dos segundos antes del impacto, llamé a Urahara…y él llamó a la ambulancia. El resto, lo conocen…"

Los capitanes y Bankai permanecieron en silencio, esperando

-Bueno…creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

-Ichimaru…-empezó Byakuya

-Comandante General…ahórrese cualquier cosa que tenga que decirme, por favor …alguien puede darme una mariposa infernal? Tengo que volver a casa…

Lo vieron salir de la Sala de Reunión, alto, estirado y sonriente, como siempre. Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada más. Cuando se hubo ido, Urahara murmuró

-Creen que nos haya entendido?

-¿Qué supones? ¿Que es un tarado como tú? –apuntó Mayuri- Claro que entendió…pero no nos perdonará jamás…

-Como si eso te importara…-añadió Ukitake

-Es cierto. No me interesa; sus sentimientos son dignos de experimentación y análisis. Él mismo no es mas que un resultado de su ambiente; por qué habría de interesarme? No, lo realmente interesante será que sea capaz de romper ese molde…y en ese sentido…Bankai

"Si, capitán"

-Tienes que seguir cerca de él

Byakuya frunció el ceño

-Claro que seguirá cerca…pero lo hará bajo mis órdenes, Kurotsuchi Mayuri Taichou. Y a partir de este momento, no pasará ninguna grabación a nadie más. Espero que esto les quede claro, tanto a ti como a Urahara…un condenado merece cierto respeto. Pueden retirarse ya…

-0-

-Te vas?

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí…este no es ya mi mundo…no me interesa matar hollows ni el trabajo de shinigami y…tengo una hija que criar y una vida que vivir…

Toushiro asintió, bajando la vista, tragándose el dolor para que Gin no lo notara

-Podría…visitarte alguna vez? ¿Salir de paseo con Ikki y Matsumoto?

_Por favor…por favor…dime que sí, dime que tengo un chance, aunque sea sólo para mirarte; dime que puedo intentar ganarte…no, no me mires o tendré que besarte y si lo hago, ya no podré detenerme, mi zorro de cabellos plateados…_

-La verdad, Shiro-chan…no creo que sea buena idea…es mejor que…no vuelvas a casa, neh? Aléjate…

Shiro-chan se enderezó cuan alto era ahora, casi tanto como el mismo Gin

-No

Gin se turbó un poco; había entendido bien?

-¿Perdón?

-¿No fui claro? He dicho que no…no pienso alejarme de ti

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Ichimaru Gin; te amo y no voy a perderte sólo por las extrañas ideas que tienes o por tu insistencia en decir que eres alguien malo…eres un mentiroso y un condenado y un zorro y todo lo que quieras…pero más vale que te quites de la cabeza la maldita idea de que destruyes todo lo que amas…porque no es verdad…Ikkizuru es la prueba. Y tu vida en el Mundo Real. Y hasta Bankai te tiene afecto…así que no, no voy a irme de ti…

Gin lo miró, los ojos escarlata abiertos de asombro. Toushiro quiso besarlo al verlo así; su rostro adquiría una belleza repentina, increíble

-Eres un capitán, Hitsugaya…tienes un lugar aquí, una misión…

-No me vengas con pretextos…Kurosaki Ichigo también los tiene; es capitán ahora y de paso, tiene una vida en el Mundo Real. Y una familia…-Toushiro tomó el rostro de Gin en sus manos- no puedes deshacerte de mí…a menos…a menos que…

-A menos que qué?

-A menos que no me ames…

Gin cerró los ojos. Besó la palma de la mano de Toushiro

-Tendrás que darme tiempo…

Toushiro no esperó más. Lo besó. Mejor dicho, aplastó su boca contra la de Gin, rompiéndole el labio en la violencia del beso, tomándolo en brazos de inmediato. El mayor no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de apartarlo de sí

_Anda, estúpido, recházame ahora, atrévete a hacerlo…_

-No te daré mucho tiempo, Ichimaru…Kira dijo eso, antes de morir, no lo olvides "debe haber alguien que te ame, como yo"…y sí, lo hay…qué quieres, que vaya y se lo diga a todo el mundo? ¿Que te secuestre? ¿Qué carajo quieres para que entiendas que te amo?

Gin lo miró. Unos segundos.

-Cállate. Y bésame. Pronto…antes de que me arrepienta…

_No recordaba eso…lo que es ser acariciado por alguien que te ama, que te trata con reverencia, como si fueras una cosa delicada, que besa cada parte de ti no sólo con la debida lujuria, sino con ternura…_

-Dónde estamos?

-Es mi oficina…el JuBantai

-Shiro-chan…estás loco?

La risa de Toushiro

-Le ordené a Matsumoto que nadie se acercara por aquí…

-¿Cuándo dejarán de planear cosas a mis espaldas?

-Cállate…

-Oi oi…cuándo dejarán de darme órdenes?

-¿Quieres que te haga el amor, sí o no?

_No iba a decirle que no. Me avergoncé cuando tocó mis heridas; Kira las había hecho con sus dientes y aún estaban frescas…las besó, con ternura. Empezó a besarme como no lo había hecho nadie, ni siquiera Izuru. No podía compararlo a nadie_

_-Te adoro…me encanta tu boca…y tus orejas…y este hueco de aquí…-besó mi cuello. Y fue bajando, abriendo el shukahusho; acariciando mis pezones con su lengua, en círculos…tomé su cabeza en mis manos, pegándola a mí, despeinando sus albos cabellos…regresó a mi boca, metiéndome la lengua, acariciando la mía y besando después mi cuello y hombros, como si supiera dónde debía de hacerlo…pero yo nunca fui un uke y no iba a serlo ahora…abrí su uniforme y metí mis manos en él, acariciando su sexo, erguido, tan suave, latiendo contra mi mano, mientras con la otra, apretaba una de sus nalgas, marcando mis dedos en ella, haciéndolo gemir contra mi piel…lo hice mirarme, mientras lo tocaba…Shiro-chan es…hermoso, increíblemente hermoso…de repente, el hambre de él me llenaba; me quité la ropa y arranqué la suya y lo tiré bajo mi cuerpo, besándolo por todos lados, lamiendo su boca y su pecho y sus axilas, sin dejar un centímetro por cubrir, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y notar algo curioso; ambos tenemos el vello púbico del mismo color blanco. Hundí mi nariz en éste y comencé a lamer su sexo desde la base, besándolo suavemente_

_-Hmmmpf…Gin…más…oh…más_

_Enredó sus piernas en torno a mi cabeza y comencé a masturbarme_

_-No…no lo hagas…deja que yo lo haga…_

_Tiró de mis cabellos y nos besamos de nuevo, cada uno masturbando al otro; lo solté de mi mano, frotando mi cuerpo contra su falo. El hizo lo mismo…pero ninguno quería terminar tan rápido…Shiro chan se giró, dándome la espalda y lo besé hasta llegar a sus nalgas –absolutamente perfectas- las separé y comencé a lamerlo entre ellas, hasta que mi saliva escurrió por sus muslos_

_-Hazlo ya, Gin…_

_-¿Eres… virgen?_

_-Importa eso?_

_-No querría lastimarte…_

_Shiro chan se volvió hacia mí, se recostó y abrió las piernas, tomando mi sexo y acomodándolo en su entrada_

_-Haz que deje de ser virgen de ti, Ichimaru…-y me clavó en él. Quise hundirme despacio…pero no lo logré. Gimió, tanto de dolor como de placer. Lo abracé y besé, hasta que sentí que latía, relajándose_

_-Voy a moverme…_

_Adentro. Afuera. Adentro. Afuera. Despacio…más rápido ahora_

_-Oh…ummmhmm…más…no…no…te detengas…no te detengas…_

_Hondo. Profundo. Angosto. Caliente, muy caliente. Suave…tan suave…_

_Toushiro clavó sus uñas en mi espalda y eso me excitó enormemente; toqué ese pequeño lugar, dentro de él y casi se desmayó, aferrándose a mí. Cerré su boca con un beso; me mordió y me soltó después, buscando aire, gimiendo primero…y luego, sentí lágrimas en su rostro…y su semen, saltando cálido en mi vientre. Me dejé ir, perdiéndome totalmente. Escuché una voz. Alguien me decía "Te amo". Repetidamente, mientras todo mi cuerpo se convulsionaba en el orgasmo…_

_-Te amo…-un leve jadeo, en mi oído- te amaré siempre, Ichimaru Gin…_

_Lo miré. Mi capitán de cabellos plateados, mi capitán de nieve, estaba derretido, en mis brazos, casi desmayado…y yo aún latiendo, dentro de él…perdí firmeza, despacio y me salí, cuidando de no lastimarlo. Suspiró y me abrazó, sin abrir los ojos. Indefenso…y a la vez, tan fuerte. Casi me había obligado a hacer el amor con él. Y también, me había hecho entender algo que había olvidado; que el pasado está muerto._

_En ese momento, supe que podía dejar la fidelidad atrás, la fidelidad con la que me había amenazado Bankai; la misma que había usado Aizen para volverme contra todos y la que me había hecho destruír a Kira. Incluso, podía dejar atrás la culpa que aún me ataba a él…después de todo, también lo había amado –aún lo sentía cerca de mí- y no me arrepentía de ello.Ya no necesitaba ser una mala persona. No lo necesitaba más. Habia amado, había perdido y habia ganado y vuelto a perder. Todo, era parte de mi condena…pero ésta, ésta era una condena maravillosa…quién era yo para cuestionarla? O para dudar de ella? Miré a Toushiro, los ojos semicerrados, respirando suavemente sobre mi pecho…No supe en qué momento, me quedé dormido…_

-0-

-Ran-chan?

-Si, Ikki?

-Crees que algún día, Toushiro y mi papá se casen?

El agua del mar apenas si tocaba sus piés; el atardecer caía despacio. Las tablas estaban clavadas en la arena, de pié, a un costado de Bankai. Matsumoto se volvió hacia el automóvil

-Tú que opinas, Bankai?

"No sabría decirte, Ran-chan…creo que basta con mirarlos…"

Los tres se fijaron en el par que dormía, en la playa; Gin sobre la tumbona y Toushiro recostado sobre éste. Bankai siguió hablando

"En alguna parte, leí que los verdaderos matrimonios, se fraguan en el cielo…y que sólo esos, duran para siempre…"

Matsumoto soltó la carcajada

-Para ser un auto, Bankai, eres un cursi…

"Tal vez. Siempre he comparado a las personas con los automóviles; cuando vas a comprar uno, decides qué color, qué modelo, qué marca, si quieres un auto usado o uno nuevecito; porque si es usado, tendrás que adaptarte a él y, si es nuevo, tendrás novedades que hallarle…es igual cuando eliges a la persona con la que pasarás toda tu vida"

-Ah, y de paso, eres todo un filósofo…

"Baka…Urahara y sus ideas de programación"

Toushiro bostezó y se despertó. Los miró, sonriendo

-De qué tanto hablan?

Matsumoto y Bankai se miraron. Gin despertó. Toushiro lo besó, sonriendo aún. Ikki hizo su gesto de "aghhh". Y, en ese momento, algo se hizo en el cielo.

JUSTIFICACION TEÓRICA

Cuando una escribe ciencia ficción dura -física, matemáticas, biología- a diferencia de la ciencia ficción blanda -ciencias sociales- tiene que presentar sus razones científicas formales. No se pueden inventar los marcianitos verdes nada más de la nada; en eso, soy hija de Mayuri, tanto como Nemu...

Debo decir que estoy temblando. Suele ocurrirme cuando termino de escribir, sean matemáticas o yaoi. Abajo, el enlace para la teoría de cuerdas y supercuerdas;

es./wiki/TeoríadeSupercuerdas

Y abajo, la Teoría de Bootstrap, que es precisamente, el enlace entre cuerdas y espiritrones -Sí, aunque no lo crean, Urahara SIEMPRE ha tenido razón y las pruebas científicas de Mayuri, existen-

www14./aleatoriedad/Bootstrap.htm

Sobre las notas del Bootstrap, mil gracias al pibe, el físico Cristián Antiba -saludos, Grupo Caos!- quien es uno de mis asesores científicos y compañero de muchas aventuras de cf. Gracias también a todos los beta del escribeya, quienes apostaron que no podría escribir un yaoi, lo cual fué un reto interesante, terrible y emocionante a la vez.

_NDA: "Bien. Terminamos; aceleren lo suficiente, frenen sólo lo necesario y nunca salgan sin gasolina. Como el Fantasma es budista, me despido como ella. Namasté". Bankai _


End file.
